Passageway
by motown lady
Summary: A year after their marriage, Lee and Amanda are faced with the aftermath of a case that changes them both at work and at home.
1. Chapter 1

Passageway

Chapter 1

Lee brought the last of his bags to the front door and looked upstairs. He knew at this hour of the morning, Amanda had already begun her shower and was preparing for the day ahead.

Shaking his head he thought about the catalyst that brought them to this point. If only they'd come to some sort of understanding through the therapy sessions they'd attended, together or separately.

There was no easy fix to this except time. Sighing he put one bag under his arm and then opened the door and grabbed the second one when Dotty appeared from the kitchen stating, "Wait, Lee. I want to talk to you. Surely you have time for a cup of coffee at least?"

Lee shook his head sadly and answered, "I'm sorry Dotty but frankly, I didn't sleep all that well and I'm talked out at the moment so if you don't mind-"

Dotty nodded and replied sadly, "Yes! Yes, I do mind. Perhaps if Amanda and Joe tried harder to work out their problems, we wouldn't even know each other today. But we do, Young Man. So either you join me in here or I follow you wherever you're headed until this is settled."

Seeing the look of steel determination on her face Lee slowly nodded and putting down his bags, he closed the door following her out to the kitchen responding, "I know what you're going to say-"

Dotty brushed his response aside commenting, "Oh you hush now! You have absolutely no idea and you know it! Now go sit down while I get your coffee. Cream, right?"

Lee went to sit at the table wordlessly nodding as Dotty got their coffee and joined him.

Dotty began by remarking, "I'll admit we don't know each other well enough, but I read you like a book and I see how much you love each other and that has made the boys and I very happy. Now given the problems you've had lately, I can't believe that it's so bad that you're giving up completely-"

Lee put up a hand retorting, " Wai-wait! You think we're divorcing?"

Dotty threw up her hands and shrugged exasperatedly responding, "Of course! Why else would you be skulking out of the house at this hour-"

Amanda appeared suddenly in the doorway and sighed stating, "Because we talked it over last night and agreed that for now, we need space. You and the boys don't need the tension between Lee and I any more than we do. We're not divorcing. We still love each other but it's better this way. For now..."

With that Lee went to her and kissing her cheek gently held her stating in a whisper, "See ya later."

He then went to give Dotty a hug and kissed her temple remarking, "Thanks for everything."

As he went toward the front door again Dotty exclaimed, "Now wait just a darn minute, you two!"

As Lee and Amanda looked at her Dotty stood up from the table and pointing upstairs remarked, "Don't you owe those boys of yours an explanation? Amanda, they went through enough hurt when you ended things with Joe five years ago. Are you telling me you want to do it again?"

Lee sighed and commented, "Dotty, it's okay. The boys and I had a talk last night. Yes they're upset about it but I reassured them that it was only temporary."

Just then Phillip and Jamie came down and Phillip stated, "Yeah, Grandma. It totally blows but we'll still hang out with him. And Mom doesn't mind. Do you, Mom?"

Amanda went to hold her sons and swallowed hard as she shook her head responding, "Not in the least, Sweetheart. Not in the least."

After a moment Amanda cleared her throat and commented, "Okay, Fellas. Why don't you get your cereal and eat. The bus will be here soon enough, okay?"

Lee was overwhelmed as the boys hugged him next and he whispered, "I'll call you in a few days. Take care of your mom and grandma, all right?"

As Lee headed out with his bags Amanda remarked to Dotty, "I'm gonna walk him out."

She walked with Lee to his car and Lee swallowing hard queried, "So, have you told her anything about why this is happening?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "I'm not so sure she'd understand. At least not totally."

Lee putting his bags in the trunk and shutting it stated, " Well, whatever you want to tell her is fine with me. Really."

Amanda asked, "You mean about our job? Because we were on assignment when it happened and-"

Looking at his watch he swallowed and nodded remarking, "Yeah, I'll get with Billy about it. I'll just tell him there was no getting around the truth this time. It'll be okay. I gotta go. Are you coming into work later?"

Amanda nodded slowly and replied, "Yeah. I have a session with Bridget and then I'll be in."

They hugged and Lee remarked, "I love you."

Amanda gulped as tears came to her eyes and she nodded whispering, "I-I love you, too."

They parted slowly and kissed and then Lee got in his car and pulled out of the driveway as the bus was approaching around the corner near the house.

He went in the opposite direction as Amanda ran in to get the boys yelling, "C'mon, Boys! Move it!"

Phillip and Jamie kissed both Dotty and Amanda and ran to get on the bus and just made it!

As the two women went back into the house Amanda stated, "Well I have to go, Mother. I'll let you know if I'm gonna be late-"

But Dotty steered her daughter toward the family room shaking her head and responded angrily, "Not so fast, MIssy! I want the truth and I want it now! What's so awful between you and Lee that he felt the need to move out? Because I don't buy the excuse that you "mutually" agreed to that decision! Now call IFF and tell them you'll be late because you're not leaving until I get a reasonable explanation! Otherwise, the boys and I will feel that we have been lied to about your so-called "happy" marriage!"

Amanda stung by her mother's words slowly nodded and went to the phone dialing the Agency.

Giving Mrs. Marston a running late excuse, she hung up and went to sit on the couch next to Dotty and responded quietly, "It's not going to be easy telling you what led to this point, Mother. But I'll try..."

Dotty swallowed hard as she looked at Amanda. Her daughter had changed somehow recently and she had a feeling that things weren't going to be the same after this talk...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Passageway

Chapter 2

Lee stepped off the elevator and headed toward Billy's office somberly. He never thought in a million years since he met his beautiful brunette bride that they'd ever go through something like this.

As he reached the office he saw Billy on the phone but Billy had seen him out of the corner of his eye and waved him in.

Lee strode in and sat on the chair in front of Billy's desk and waited for his superior to finish the call trying to think of how to address the situation he found himself in with his partner/wife.

Meanwhile Amanda was in her family room going through the same dilemma. Dotty waiting for Amanda to start finally stated, "Well, maybe I should try calling Lee at the office. It might be easier with him here to get the ball rolling, hmm?"

Amanda sighed shaking her head as she replied, "No, Mother. I'm just trying to get my thoughts together, all right? After all, you do want an explanation, so-"

Dotty brought up Amanda's chin so that her eyes met hers and remarked in a serious tone, "Yes. I feel I deserve that much but I want it understood Young Lady, that I don't want any ridiculous tales that you've told me over the years since starting this IFF job. Do you understand me?"

Amanda nodded slowly and Dotty sighed commenting, "We've never had a problem communicating before, Dear. I don't quite understand what could be so burdening to you that you can't share it with your own mother. I mean for heaven's sake, have I done something to make you feel that I can't be trusted after all these years?"

Amanda swallowing hard responded quietly, "Mother, I was raped..."

At the Agency Billy had hung up his phone and looked at Lee. The young man looked troubled by something and not in the usual way as with a case.

He commented, "Something on your mind, Scarecrow?"

Lee nodded and responded, "Yeah. I guess I should have come to you after the case was wrapped up but there was so much going on that-"

Billy confused held up a hand and remarked, "Whoa.. start this again. At the beginning, please. What's wrong?"

Lee cleared his throat and answered, "Okay. First of all, it's about the case in Monterey. You know the facts from the reports and the debriefing that Amanda and I gave you when we got back. But what I'm going to tell you is the reason Amanda now has to let her mother in on our jobs."

Billy was thrown but nodded replying, "I see. Well, I knew that something had occurred between the two of you within the last few months after the case. Look, whatever you share here stays in this office, okay?"

Lee swallowed and commented, "Thanks, Billy. Well, Amanda's got an appointment with Bridget Stevens but she'll be in later. Um, the other thing is that I moved out of the house today..."

Billy quietly responded, "The case was a hard one but I can't believe you split up over it-"

Lee shook his head and groaned answering, "No, no! We aren't getting a divorce. But we decided to give each other space until we can work through this whole thing-"

Billy cut in remarking, "But shouldn't you be working it out together? You've always managed to get through anything you were faced with."

Lee sighed and stated, "You'd think that, wouldn't you? Well, there's the bond of trust that's been broken here from both our ends and we just can't figure out how to make it right again."

Billy remarked earnestly, "That's where talking with each other comes in. You've been with therapists-"

Lee cocked his head at Billy and answered, "If you mean Pfaff, that might be stretching it a bit wouldn't you say?"

Billy sighed and commented, "Okay, so the man talks in riddles and eats ice cream but he does have a degree and does his work effectively here. What's your point?"

Lee answered simply, "The point is trust. Amanda doesn't always stay where I tell her to avoid trouble and I just learned recently that she feels I can't be depended on suddenly-"

Billy shook his head remarking, "Oh that's ridiculous! You've always been there-"

Lee scoffed and commented, "Yeah, well not when that bastard Turner was violating her I wasn't!"

Billy swallowed hard and responded, "I read the report. You were chained up in-"

Lee yelled, "Exactly! The next room! But I heard everything! The walls were pretty thin and believe me, if I had been able to I would've been there to stop it, Billy!"

Lee got up and began to pace as he ran a hand through his hair and continued stating, "But the whole thing could have been avoided if Amanda had just stayed at the hotel and waited for me to come back. I told her I was going to check Turner's hideout-"

Billy responded incredulously, "C'mon, Man! She was doing what a partner is supposed to do! She was watching your back-"

Lee shot him a look and seethed, "I told her how unhinged the guy was! if she had only listened to me-"

Billy quietly stated, "So, that's it."

Lee shrugged and answered, "What?"

Billy sternly remarked, "After all these years you still don't think she can cut it here-"

Lee groaned commenting, "Of course I think she can! But she still doesn't like using guns and there are a lot of whack jobs out there who can't be taken care of by her rambling to confuse the situation."

Billy replied, "But she stayed in the car when her shooting happened. Is that her fault?"

Lee swallowed as he recalled the horror of seeing her blood come through her sweater and shook his head stating hoarsely, "No. That was all on me. That time, she should've been out of the car... I dunno. If we hadn't been there to begin with-"

Billy nodded seeing the pain in Lee's eyes and commented simply, "So this attack you blame on her?"

Lee shakily replied, "Yeah. No! I don't know. But the fact that I wasn't there to stop it has her filled with doubt about me."

Billy responded, "But don't you think she feels guilt as well? About not only the attack but the pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage she went through?"

Lee sat down finally and nodded sadly stating, "Yeah. If I could erase that time from our lives, It'd be gone completely. But we've been talking nonstop since it happened and we keep coming up with no answer on how to get past it all. So we both thought space was the answer which is why I moved out."

Billy replied, "But you still love each other. That's at least something."

Lee sighed, "Yeah, but is it enough to sustain the relationship?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Passageway

Chapter 3

As Lee was having his talk with Billy, Amanda was beginning hers with Dotty who froze at her daughter's painful admission!

She gulped querying, "Wh-what?! Wh-when? Did you call the police? Where did it happen? Was It here? Was Lee-"

Amanda yelled in anguish, "Stop, Mother! Please stop!"

Dotty held Amanda as Amanda cried fresh tears! Dotty shook her head and responded quietly, "It's all right, Darling. Everything's going to be all right. Shh..."

When Amanda composed herself she got up from the couch to grab a tissue. Blowing her nose and dabbing her eyes she cleared her throat and sighed remarking, "Before I tell you what happened, I have to admit something else that may explain my being in and out of the house at various times of the day and night over the last few years. I never meant to worry you or the boys at all. You mean the world to me and I hope you know that."

Dotty was puzzled as she shrugged and replied, "Well, of course we do. C'mon, Sweetheart. Come sit down and I'll get us some tea-"

She stood up but Amanda shook her head and remarked, "N-No, Mother. This really isn't a tea talk. Just sit and listen please, all right?"

Dotty slowly nodded and sat as Amanda walked around the room slowly to begin stating, "The year after the divorce I was seeing Dean, remember?"

Dotty nodded and answered, "Yes, Dear. What about it?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Well, you remember the day I took Dean to the train station because he didn't want to leave his car out in the rain while he was out of town?"

Dotty chuckled dryly commenting, "Yes. And I don't believe that anything would've happened to it regardless but-"

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Yeah. I didn't think so either, but you know how fussy he was about certain things. Anyway, that day I met Lee."

Dotty confused replied, "You've known him longer than I thought. Why didn't we meet him sooner, Dear?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "I'm getting to that. See he and I work for IFF, but it's not a film company really and we aren't documentary filmmakers."

She paused and then responded, "Mother, IFF is a cover for where we really work. You see, Lee and I are agents. Intelligence operatives, they call themselves. I started as a civilian auxillary, which means I wasn't in training yet. I would just help out with filing and going with Lee on certain trips and some were pretty dangerous but I never used a gun. I would just shadow him and-"

Dotty was floored as she stared at Amanda! She cut Amanda off and shakily responded, "Hold it! Do you mean to tell me that all this time he's been putting my little girl's life in danger?! What in God's name could you have been thinking about? I know you needed to support your family but-"

Amanda rushed to her mother and knelt in front of her stating gently, " Mother, it's all right. I never killed anyone and Lee's done his very best to protect all of us this whole time. I know it wasn't exactly my life plan to become an agent, but I wanted to make a difference and help protect our part of the world in my own way."

Dotty remarked briskly, "I see. So when you had the accident that nearly killed you, you weren't chasing down criminals?"

Amanda went to sit next to Dotty and took her hands and shaking her head commented, "No, Mother. That was just an accident. Really. I was in a car when a stray bullet went through the windshield and got me in the chest. That's what Lee told me later."

Dotty swallowed hard and nodding answered, "All right. I just have one question from that time and then you can continue. Were the two of you together on vacation or was it like he told me, that the police had contacted him through IFF when they couldn't reach your boss? Mr. Melrose, was it?"

Amanda pained with guilt over the many lies she'd told her mother over the years morosely stated, "He is our boss and yes, we were together on vacation. In fact, we were on our honeymoon-"

Dotty snapped incredulously, "Wh-what?! So you've been married how long now?"

Amanda remarked slowly, " A year and six months. Look, Lee had a contact who's family was in danger. In fact, their little boy was kidnapped and we had to help get him back. It was during that time that we decided to elope because we didn't want the same incident to happen to the boys-"

Dotty interrupted angrily stating,"The very fact that you hid all this including keeping your very own family out of your original wedding plans truly astonishes me, Amanda Jean! I can't believe the nerve of your husband-"

Amanda defensively retorted, "Mother, he wanted to protect us! Besides, you told me one time you thought he was an eleven! What's changed?"

Dotty crisply responded, "He talked you into this dangerous job and you just blindly went along-"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "No! It was only supposed to be the one time I was to help him that day at the station. But after the case was over and we went back to the office, Mr. Melrose talked with me as I did the debriefing and decided that Lee needed help from then on. He'd been doing cases solo since his first partner was killed the year before-"

Dotty sarcastically remarked, "Well, it's nice to know that he was thinking that my daughter who's had no training whatsoever would be perfect for the job! How dare that man!"

Amanda sighed and stated, "Mother, I'm fine! I've been fine. Except for the shooting, I've managed to get through most of the cases Lee and I've done together. Yes, I've had training since then! I still don't like the firing range, but no one ever gets used to it really."

Dotty shook her head in disbelief answering, "I- I can't believe this conversation!"

Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and continued by replying, "All right. We'll talk about those "cases" later. If you're allowed. Right now though, let's skip ahead to the most recent one. The man that attacked you... is he in jail?"

Amanda answered simply, "No. He's dead."

Dotty nodded and not being sure she could handle hearing the worst just remarked, "You mean, Lee-"

Amanda commented, "No. The Agency people tracked us down and they killed him outside the hideout and we got out of there."

Dotty then queried, "When you found out you were pregnant some time ago, did you know for certain who's child it was? I mean we naturally assumed-"

Amanda shook her head replying, "Not at first but then later I looked at my calendar and the timing didn't coincide with Lee and I being together. And later when I had the miscarriage, I felt relief and sadness all at once. All I kept thinking was that it was never supposed to be like this. I mean, Lee and I hadn't had a chance to discuss having children of our own and then that happened. Oh Mother, I'm so sorry for everything! I truly never meant to hurt you but in the Agency world, the less people that know the situation the better. So I apologize if I don't tell you from now on certain details of my job, but I'm trying to keep you and the boys safe, all right?"

Dotty sighed and then stated, "Okay, Darling. But you're all right? I mean, you and Lee could have a child-"

Amanda shrugged answering, "Sure. Only we're going through this rough patch right now due to that case and attending therapy sessions so we're not even thinking about that. I promise you though, if Lee and I do get back to normal at some point-"

Dotty half smiled at her responding, "Oh, you will."

Amanda gave her mother a sidelong glance and remarked, "Really? So, you don't hate him after all?"

Dotty sighed and answered, "I never said I hated him, Dear. But this double life you two lead is crazy at best and I could throttle him for the danger you're in half the time. But you love him and I just have to get used to the idea that the life we all share is far from normal now. So, are you going to tell the boys anything?"

Amanda shook her head once more and commented, "No. Lee and I discussed it and decided to wait until we feel they'd be able to handle it. Now, anything else we need to cover or are you okay with what I've already told you?"

Dotty shook her head and responded, "No I'm not really okay, but I've kept you from work long enough as it is. You'd better go, Darling."

Amanda hugged Dotty and giving her a kiss stated, "I love you, Mother. Thank you for understanding. I know none of this is easy, but-"

Dotty waved it away and replied, "I have to adjust, that's all. But as long as you and Lee still love each other, there's still a chance, hmm?"

Amanda swallowed hard and answered softly, "From your mouth to God's ears, right?"

So Amanda left and as Dotty watched her pull out of the driveway and turn the corner she stated, "Please keep her safe, Lee. I don't know what we'd do without her..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Passageway

Chapter 4

As Billy and Lee wre finishing up their talk, the phone rang.

Billy picked up and tiredly stated, "Melrose. Who? Uh, all right. Thank you."

Lee noticed his hesitation and queried, "Billy? What is it?"

Billy shook his head and remarked, "Not what, but who and it's Dotty West-"

Just then Francine knocked and came in responding, "Excuse me. Lee? There's a call for you out here on line three? It's Bridget Stevens. She says Amanda hasn't shown up for her appointment and that she's a half hour late."

Lee looked at Billy and sighed commented, "Please tell Dotty I'll talk to her later while I handle this? Thanks."

When Lee left Billy got on with Dotty remarking, "Mrs. West? William Melrose speaking. Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I do for you?"

As Billy listened he rolled his eyes as the woman really wanted to speak to him. Shaking his head he thought, I'm going to get you for this, Scarecrow!

Meanwhile Lee got on the phone with Bridget. "Hi, Bridget. I'm sorry you've had to wait for Amanda but she was talking to her mother so maybe she's still at home. What? Oh. Well, she hasn't come here yet either but I'm sure she's fine. Look, if I hear from her or she comes in I'll have her call you... oh, I see. Yeah, all right. Fine. I'll have her set up another appointment and again, I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Hanging up, he sighed and Francine asked, "What happened?"

Lee groaned, "Well, Amanda was supposed to meet with Bridget for a session before coming here but she didn't show. Now Bridget won't be able to see her for a few weeks as she's going on vacation. So Amanda will have to set up something when Bridget returns."

Francine shrugged replying, "So get another therapist-"

But Lee shook his head and responded, "Bridget feels that Amanda's reached a plateau in her therapy and doesn't advise her to get a substitute at this point. I happen to agree because the woman has helped her immensely since Amanda first started going to her. Francine, Amanda's not having nightmares any more which is a good sign. Do we have anyone near my neighborhood to see where Amanda might be?"

Francine dialed a number and when the party answered she stated, "Rogers? It's Desmond. Yeah, are you and Fielder near the radius of Stetson and King's home? No, don't pull her in. Just get back to me if you spot her car anywhere. She's late getting here and Stetson's in the middle of something and can't leave at the moment."

She nodded and replied listening to the party, "Okay, just do a quick once-over and call back. Thanks."

She hung up and commented to Lee, "They're checking right now."

She then noticed Billy signalling for Lee to come back and she remarked, "Uh-oh. Billy doesn't look happy. He wants you to go back in. I'll let you know if I hear anything from Rogers."

Lee swallowed hard seeing Billy's expression. Obviously, Dotty gave him an earful! He wished right then that he was out looking for his elusive wife!

He came back into the office and asked carefully, "How bad was it with Dotty?"

Billy took a deep breath and let it out slowly responding, "Well, Amanda told her some things about her involvement with us and let me have it with both barrels! When you were otherwise occupied just now she decided to tell me off instead! She did ask me to tell you that she'd like to have a word with you as well, as soon as the day is over and not to go out to dinner. You are to go to the house tonight. Your stepsons are with Joe tonight so you won't be interrupted. Oh and if you hear from Amanda, she's also to be present. Now, get back to work!"

Lee wordlessly nodded and left slowly. Whew, he thought as he went back to his office. He'd better rein Dotty in as much as he can from now on in spite of her anger at the situation!

As he got in the office the phone rang. He picked up stating, "Stetson."

Francine remarked, "Hey, I just heard from Rogers. Amanda's at the park near your house. She's sitting in her car and from what Rogers could tell, she's really upset. Do you want him to engage?"

Lee gulped and shaking his head answered, "N-No. I'll go get her myself. Maybe I can salvage what's left of the day. Let Billy know all right?"

Francine nodded responding, "You got it, Lee. I hope she's okay."

Lee sighed and replied, "Thanks, Francine. Me, too."

With that he hung up and grabbing his keys and jacket, left the office...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Passageway

Chapter 5

Lee drove slowly into the entrance of the park. Parking near the opposite side, he got out of the car and looking around spotted Amanda's car near the ball field.

Sighing, he carefully made his way over not having the slightest idea what he would say to her.

The talk she had with Dotty really must have done her in! Swallowing hard he got to the passenger side and gently tapped on the window.

Amanda jumped slightly and seeing it was only Lee unlocked the door to let him in.

Lee got in closing the door and stated, "Hi. Are-are you okay?"

Amanda gulped as she wiped her eyes and sighed replying, "Define okay? I was going to head to the session and then work when Mother insisted I stay and tell her what's really going on with us! By the way, it would've been helpful had you stayed to offer support-"

Lee retorted angrily,"You told me you decided to tell her-you asked me if you could mention the job! And to be clear she's not only upset with you now, but she laid into Billy pretty good as well and she also wants me to come over for dinner to give me the business! Boy, this is some perfect life we mapped out for ourselves, isn't it?"

Amanda nodded numbly as tears came down her cheeks and she wiped them away asking, "So, what do we do now? How do we get ourselves out of this mess?"

Lee looked at her and shrugged chuckling lightly as he responded, "We-we can't, Sweetheart! The mess has been made and the only thing we can do now is try to clean it up as best we can. Um, that reminds me. Bridget's gone on vacation as of a little while ago and she won't be back for a couple of weeks. She said to tell you she was sorry she missed you."

Amanda sorrowfully remarked, "But I really needed to talk to her today! Especially after what happened at the house earlier-"

Lee cut her off quickly querying, "Then why didn't you just go to the session immediately after that? Or, here's a novel idea. Why didn't you just come to me instead?!"

Amanda yelled, "Because any time we're together lately, all we do is argue!"

Lee gritted his teeth and sighed replying, "Yeah, and it's always about the same garbage! That night in Monterey! Since when have you NOT been able to depend on me, huh?! I've gotten you out of more jams than I can count since we met-"

Amanda then whispered icily, "Except once-"

Lee yelled, "I was there that night! I was chained up in the other room but I was there! I heard everything! Didn't you hear me yelling for him to stop or I'd kill him?!"

Amanda countered angrily with, "No! Because I was too busy trying to fight him off and screaming myself!"

She began sobbing all over again as the memory washed over her and Lee gently pulled her to him and holding her rubbed her back as he fought back tears and gasped stating, "I'm-I'm so sorry, Baby! I'm so sorry!"

They sat like that for a while and finally when they were calmer Lee asked gently, "So, what do you want to do about tonight? Because I really don't wanna go ten rounds with Dotty. I care about her but from what just happened here I'd say that we both aren't up to it, you know?"

Amanda sighed as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes answering, "Well, can we go back to the apartment for a while? I'm feeling kinda drained myself."

Lee gently kissed her temple and whispered, "You bet."

He opened the passenger door and responded, "Hey. Why don't you leave the car here and I'll drive us back and we'll pick it up on our way to the house later for dinner, okay?"

But Amanda shook her head commenting, "No, I'm okay to drive now. You go ahead and I'll follow, all right? Really. I'm fine now."

Kissing her gently Lee remarked, "Okay. On the way, I'll call Billy and tell him we needed to talk so the day is done for us anyway, huh? See you in a bit."

Amanda nodded as he shut the door and headed to his car. Shaking her head she thought as she watched her husband get into his car and start it up, Maybe this is what Bridget meant by shaking things up as we talked. To get our relationship back to a more solid footing, we had to lay everything out there even if it hurt the hell out of us!

She started the car up and commented aloud, "Maybe it worked and maybe it didn't. We'll know soon enough."

Lee signalled that he was ready to pull out and she nodded and followed him out to the main road toward the expressway to Georgetown. Tonight could be a turning point for them after all, he thought as he drove ahead...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Passageway

Chapter 6

Lee and Amanda felt like they'd been put through the wringer lately and once they reached the apartment after their argument in the car at the park, went to lay down in the bedroom.

They both agreed they weren't ready to reconnect as yet so they just held each other and nodded off for a nap that they both desperately needed.

Before doing so however, Lee set the alarm so that they could get up and get themselves together before going to have dinner with Dotty.

When they were awakened several hours later they got up feeling as though it had just been one of those catnaps that they took turns doing on late night stakeouts.

Amanda showered first and later while fixing her hair stated to Lee, "I'm glad I left some clothes here. Makes things a bit easier, you know?"

Lee nodded and responded, "I know what you mean. Oh, I left a packed overnight bag in your closet at the house for the same reason."

Amanda half smiled at him and remarked, "I'm gonna put on some coffee to wake us up a bit while you finish getting ready."

They got to the house about seven and Amanda called out as they entered, "Mother? We're here."

Dotty then appeared on the stairs and came down greeting them commenting, "Hello, Dear. Lee."

They all went into the kitchen where Dotty responded, "Everything's on warm in the oven. We could eat now or talk?"

Amanda looked at Lee and he answered Dotty evenly, "Uh well, Amanda and I really didn't get a chance to have lunch today so we'd just as soon eat if you don't mind."

Dotty smiled lightly and stated, "That's fine. Would you like a drink?"

Amanda responded, "I'll get us drinks. Is the table already set?"

Dotty nodded as Amanda went to the refrigerator and Lee got the glasses. Dotty got the plates from the oven as Amanda poured the drinks.

Lee helped bring the heated dinners to the table while Dotty and Amanda brought the drinks and then Lee seated both ladies before seating himself.

Clearing his throat he stated, "It looks delicious, Dotty."

As they began their meal Dotty remarked, "Thank you. It's a new stew recipe using lamb. Mrs. Barton gave it to me. I hope you like it."

They were quiet for a time as they concentrated on the meal and then Amanda asked, "Have you heard from the boys, Mother?"

Dotty swallowed her bite and took a sip of her drink and then responded, "Yes, I did as a matter of fact. They're staying with Joe tonight after all because tomorrow is Teacher Conference Day, but don't worry. Joe will bring them home before dinner. I assume that's all right, isn't it?"

Amanda shrugged and answered, "Of course it is."

After a while when it appeared that everyone was finished Dotty surveyed Lee and Amanda's plates and asked, "Anyone for seconds? I have plenty?"

Amanda shook her head and stated, "No thank you, Mother. I'm full."

Lee put up a hand and replied, "No. I'm fine Dotty, thanks."

Dotty sighed and got up remarking, "Well, let me get to these dishes and then we can relax-"

But Amanda got up and commented, "Oh no, Mother. Lee and I will clear. You go on in the family room and we'll be there shortly."

Dotty watched as they got all the plates and silverware and then the glasses and she responded with, "You wouldn't perhaps be trying to dodge the discussion would you, by getting on my good side?"

Amanda chuckled as she filled the sink with soap and hot water while Lee got a dry dishtowel. Getting to work Amanda stated, "No, we understand your concerns about what you found out earlier and we'll try to tell you what we can. Within reason, of course."

Dotty came over and leaned against the counter near them and commented, "Of course. Mr. Melrose's orders?"

Lee sighed as he dried off one of the plates and stated, "Dotty, the term "need-to-know" is something we all have to adhere to for everyone's safety. Otherwise the entire Agency as we know it is compromised and necessary adjustments would have to be made."

Dotty shrugged and remarked lightly, "So you and Amanda get transferred to another agency. People get promoted and change jobs all the time. We'd adjust. As long as the boys wouldn't have to change schools in the middle of the school year right, Amanda?"

When they were both silent at the question Dotty furrowed her brow and set about putting the leftover dinner in a container to store it in the fridge and answered, "The boys can have this tomorrow night.."

She finished and without another word, headed to the couch and sat down. Lee and Amanda looked at her and then one another and finished up the dishes quickly. Amanda asked, "Mother, would you like some coffee? I can-"

Dotty shook her head slowly responding, "No thank you, Darling. What I would like is some answers now, please. Lee, maybe you'd like to start by telling me just what you were thinking by putting my daughter's life in danger all this time?"

As Lee came over and sat in the wing chair he stated carefully, "I'm sure Amanda told you about how we met. I just asked her to deliver a package for me and that was all. I never thought I'd see her again after that but things got complicated and she helped get us out of the mess we were in after that."

Dotty then narrowed her eyes at Amanda who joined her on the couch replying, "Your father and I raised you to think sensibly and you've been running around for years behind your family's back doing God knows what with this man! This stranger!"

Amanda swallowed hard responding, "Mother, I love him and he's protected us all these years before you knew him and after! Please try to understand. Yes we do work for the government, but we can fix it so the house is secure with no bugs. The Agency people will throw a net around the house if there's any trouble-"

Dotty sighed in confusion and muttered, " A net? Bugs? You mean like the time you had an exterminator tarp the house and the boys and I had to stay with Aunt Edna? That wasn't really termites or whatever?"

Amanda took her hand and shook her head replying, "No, Mother. Some people were after me that time and I had to stay in an Agency safehouse so I got you and the boys to leave in case they went after you-"

Dotty pulled her hand away from Amanda's and got up to get an aspirin stating, "I don't believe this! I simply don't believe this!"

Amanda rose from the couch to go to her but Lee put a hand on her shoulder suddenly responding, "Uh, let me.."

Lee went to the kitchen and commented, "Dotty, you have no reason to trust me at all at this point and I understand. However, I love your daughter with every fiber of my being and I would never let anything happen to her intentionally. The time we were on the run from our own government is thanks to an enemy agent who made sure we were labeled as traitors to this country. I even told Amanda to stay here where she'd be safe but she of course refused. She's stubborn to a fault but as brave and courageous as they come even though it killed her to be away from her family. But I brought her home in one piece.."

He hesitated at the next sentence as he continued remarking, "Her shooting however, was an accident although I'll spend the rest of my life regretting even taking her there. Yes, we planned to do the wedding the proper way and have you all there but things got in the way-dangerous things. And I made the decision to have us elope. And when the path cleared we did have the wedding we originally wanted. But then the Monterey case happened and here we are."

Dotty was silent for a moment taking everything in and then swallowed the aspirin she took with water.

Amanda looked at Dotty carefully and queried, "M-Mother, what are you thinking?"

Dotty shrugged and remarked blankly, "I don't know, really. Maybe it's time the boys stayed with Joe for a while-"

Amanda quickly replied, "What? In Africa? Why? There's so much unrest in that part of the world-"

Dotty stated simply, "And there's a lot of unrest here in this house as well. Who's to say where they'd be safer right now.."

She headed for the stairs and responded, "I'm afraid I'm done for the day. You can see yourselves out or not. I really don't care. Goodnight."

Amanda cried out as she began climbing the stairs and yelled, "Mother, wait!"

But Dotty ignored her as she shut her bedroom door!

Amanda turned around and slowly came back down and Lee took her hands and commented gently, "Honey, let's just go and give her time to process it all-"

Amanda shook her head and responded, "What if she's calling Joe right now-"

Lee stated, "C'mon. You saw her. She's too upset to do anything that rash right now, okay? Let's just come back in the morning, huh?"

But as Amanda and Lee left in his car that night they were both worried...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Passageway

Chapter 7

It was before eight AM as the phone rang in the apartment.

Lee groggily answered, "Hello?"

It was Dotty. "Good morning, Lee. Could I please speak to Amanda?''

Her tone was cordial at best which only meant she was still ruffled by the previous day and night's discussions.

Clearing his throat he nodded answering, "Of course. Just a minute, please."

Putting the receiver down, he reached over to gently shake his wife awake stating, "Amanda.. Hey, Amanda? Wake up, Honey. Your mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Amanda mumbled something and then rolled over and pulled herself up and responded confusedly, "What? Mother?"

Lee nodded and kissed her remarking as he got out of bed, "I'll start the coffee. Go on. She's waiting..."

He left the room and Amanda yawned shaking her head and got the receiver responding, "Morning, Mother. How are you? Did you sleep well?"

Ignoring the questions Dotty replied, "I need you to come home. Joe is on the way. I've asked him to drop the boys off at Aunt Lillian's. See you shortly. Oh, and I don't mean you and Lee. It only concerns the three of us. Goodbye."

Before Amanda could ask anything, Dotty had hung up!

Amanda hearing the click on the other end stared at the receiver commenting, "What in the world?"

Lee appeared in the doorway and saw her expression and queried, "What's up, Sweetie?"

Amanda shook her head as she hung up the phone and looked at her husband stating, "I dunno. She asked me to come home for some reason but she said just me, not you. I don't like it already. I mean I know she's upset with both of us, but you're my husband and I include you in family meetings-"

Lee sighed and sat down next to Amanda on the bed and remarked, "Honey, I'm not offended, okay? I'm the newbie here and I really don't-"

Amanda bristled answering, "Hey! When we got married, I took your name! That means you should be included in all discussions! I'm calling her back and-"

She reached for the phone but Lee pulled her back responding, "Whoa! Stop, okay? Look. I'm gonna head to the office. You go over and find out what's going on and if I need to know anything we'll talk later, all right?"

Amanda sighed and retorted, "But-"

Lee kissed her soundly and commented, "You go get ready and I'll bring your coffee in. Want some breakfast? I could make an omelet-"

Amanda shook her head and headed for the bathroom stating, "I'm not hungry. You go ahead."

She closed the door and Lee was surprised. Whatever happened to the bacon and eggs routine with that woman, he thought as he got up shaking his head and went back to have his coffee and bring hers into the bathroom for her.

She came out to the kitchen a little while later bringing her cup and kissed Lee stating, "Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you later."

She left and Lee noticed the coffee was barely touched. Oh boy, he thought as he headed to the shower. She's really worried.

Later as he left the apartment he thought, Nothing to be gained by stressing here. It'll be fine, he hoped as he pulled out of the complex.

When Amanda got home and came in the door she found Joe and Dotty having coffee in the kitchen.

Dotty replied, "Good. We're all here. Now, I thought I should be upfront about my idea to both of you instead of calling a third party-"

Joe and Amanda looked at each other both being puzzled by her comment.

Amanda responded, "Mother, what are you talking about?"

Dotty remarked calmly, "I want to petition the court for custody of Phillip and Jamie..."

Both Joe and Amanda were flabbergasted and Joe spoke first questioning, "What? What brought this on, Dotty?! We already have a custody agreement that's working fine-"

Dotty retorted, "Oh, baloney! Some agreement! You have visited scarcely since you and Amanda first broke up, and don't give me any nonsense about your job! You are their father! You have a responsibility towards those boys and-"

Amanda cut in, "Mother, they understand about Joe's job with the EAO. It took a while for them to adjust but they're okay now. He visits as often as he can and he sends child support. You know that-"

Dotty turned on her daughter just then and responded angrily, "And you! When you got that so-called job of yours with IFF, I assumed it would be a regular job where you did actual documentaries and did the location stuff-"

Amanda commented, "It's called location scouting-"

Dotty sighed and answered, "I don't care what you call it."

Looking at Joe she then responded, "She's in and out going all over the place with her "Indiana Jones" traveler-"

Amanda couldn't believe this was her mother talking and answered hurtfully, "He's my husband and your son-in-law! Don't be like that! He's done a lot for us-"

Joe watching this exchange chuckled lightly and remarked, "I know what you mean, Dotty. When I first heard about this two years ago, I couldn't believe it either."

Dotty was floored at that statement and gulped asking him, "When did you find out about Mr. Wonderful, hmm?"

Amanda sighed and shot Joe a look stating, "Thank you, Joe! I'd almost forgotten that you knew!"

Dotty shook her head sadly responding, "So other than the boys and the rest of the relatives, I've been left out of the loop which tells me that you have no care or consideration for my feelings whatsoever. Well, it's a good thing I came up with this idea-"

Amanda commented tiredly, "Mother, remember when Joe was accused of killing the Prime Minister of Estoccia and he came home for a while? Well, Lee and I helped him then. He was cleared anyway since it turned out Mr. Prescott was involved. And believe me when I tell you once and for all that I kept things from you to protect you and the boys I mean it! I was sworn to secrecy. A lot of lives are at stake every day! And why all of a sudden do you want to attain custody? You already live with them and you're helping me raise them-"

Dotty shot back remarking, "I've basically been the caregiver the last few years anyway! You're hardly home any more as it is and believe me, the boys talk to me about it. It upsets them at times and although they do try to hide it from me, I know how they feel!"

She sighed finally and responded, "Well, that's it in a nutshell. Joe, I assume you will have to find someone else to handle this legally. I trust that you'll do what's right here. I have some money tucked away to be able to afford a lawyer. And not one of your friends either. Someone objective. Someone with fresh eyes-"

Joe looked peculiarly at Amanda who shrugged and stated, "She watches a lot of "Perry Mason" reruns."

Joe shook his head and sighed responding slowly, "I'll let you know soon Dotty, but are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

Amanda swallowed hard adding as she asked, "And what about the boys? They've been happy here in this house. Why uproot them?"

Dotty shook her head and commented, "Oh for heaven's sake! Of course they'd stay here! It's the only place they know!"

Looking at her watch she then responded, "I'm late for my bridge club meeting. You both decide what you want to do and let me know, hmm?

With that she grabbed her keys and purse and left, leaving Joe and Amanda stunned! What would they do now?!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Passageway

Chapter 8

Joe and Amanda were still talking when Dotty left.

Joe asked, "What do you think we should do? She's serious-"

Amanda sighed responding, "I know she is but I don't think you should get any of your law contacts to oversee this. I do think she's right in wanting someone objective..."

Joe noticed her expression and then shook his head stating, "I know that look and I don't think you should get Agency lawyers in on this either. We have enough problems here, don't you think?"

Amanda retorted, "If you just hadn't mentioned that you already knew maybe she wouldn't have wanted to pursue this, Joe! I was planning to tell her anyway, but you had to add fuel to the fire and get her riled up."

Joe responded, "Oh, so now this is my fault? That's rich, Amanda! I wasn't the one who put the family in danger by taking up with Stetson the super hero!"

Amanda replied angrily, "I was helping him the day we met and it wasn't supposed to go beyond that but it did and I don't regret it for a second!"

Then putting up a hand tiredly she remarked, "All right. This isn't getting us anywhere, Joe. I'm heading to work. Don't say anything to the boys, please? At least until we figure something out, okay?"

Joe nodded slowly stating, "Aw hell, Amanda. I don't like it when we argue. Besides, the boys know already that something's wrong. They know you and Lee are upset anyway lately. They love you and don't like seeing you unhappy."

Amanda swallowed hard thinking of the wonderful boys they had and wished they didn't have to endure this! She responded, "I know. Tell them I love them too and I'll call tonight."

Joe left and Amanda dialed the Agency and Lee's extension.

Lee answered, "Stetson."

Amanda stated, "Hi. It's me. Don't go anywhere. I'm coming in. Is Billy still there?"

Lee puzzled responded, "Yeah. What's wrong?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "I'll see you soon."

Hanging up she grabbed her purse and keys locking the front door as she left and pulled out of the driveway. Something had to give here. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

She reached the Agency and giving the day's password got her badge and headed down to the bullpen.

Billy greeted her as she exited the elevator and remarked, "Lee said you wanted to see me? What is it, Amanda?"

Clearing her throat and looking around she gestured toward his office responding, "In here, please."

They went in and sat down with Lee entering shortly after querying, "How bad is it?"

Amanda chuckled lightly and commented, "Well, Mother wants to petition the court for custody of the boys-"

Lee was stunned and asked, "Why? She already helps you take care of them-"

Amanda got up and began to pace the way Lee did when he was upset and commented, "She feels that being with Joe isn't exactly safe and now she feels the same way about us. She also said she's basically the caregiver lately because of the work we do so she may as well have the right to them-"

Lee remarked, "Well, that's insane thinking on her part. She actually wants to take them out of their home?"

Amanda shook her head and stated, "No. It's the only home they know. She realizes that much anyway. But she asked Joe to find someone to help with the case since it would be conflict of interest if he were to handle it seeing as he's their father and all."

Billy sighed and stated, "I don't quite know what this has to do with me, Amanda. How can I be of any help?"

Amanda sat down next to Lee and responded, "Sir, I know we don't deal directly with family law here but I had a thought on my way over. We have negotiators, right? I mean, people that make deals for us and the other countries to avoid any bloodshed?"

Billy gave a bewildered look and shrugged as he eyed Lee and replied, "I-I'm trying to understand her and I think I know what she's saying but it's scaring me a little, you know?"

Lee scoffed and answered jokingly, "Try living with her-"

Amanda smacked his arm and hissed, "Stop it! I'm serious here-"

Lee patted her hand and stated, "I know you are. I'm kidding, okay? Relax, will ya?"

Billy responded finally, "All right, enough! Amanda, what you're asking for is just someone to mediate the situation. Someone that none of you know, correct?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Yes, Sir. If it's possible. Do you know of anyone?"

Billy stated thoughtfully nodding, "I think I might. Hang on while I call Pfaff-"

Lee jumped up and retorted, "Pfaff? Who's side are you on, Billy? I don't want that clown handling our case!"

Amanda pulled Lee back down to the chair and shook her head exclaiming, "Lee! Stop! He's saying that Pfaff may know someone objective to help us. Isn't that right, Sir?"

Billy groaned looking at Lee and answering, "Exactly! Now if you'll just clam up for a minute Stetson, maybe I can get somewhere here!"

Lee got up disgustedly and feeling put out, went to sit on the couch and stonily commented, "Fine!"

Amanda went to join him as they heard Billy talking to Pfaff and she stated quietly trying to appease him, "Look, she doesn't want anyone Joe knows directly and he certainly doesn't want anyone from here but a mediator can maybe talk Mother down so that we don't have to go to court. Do you understand, Sweetheart?"

Lee half smiled at her responding, "You know, I think you could give any of our top negotiators a run for their money. Okay. We'll try it this way."

Amanda kissed his cheek and answered, "Thank you. We have to try something..."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Passageway

Chapter 9

That afternoon Lee and Amanda were summoned to Pfaff's office where they were introduced to Michael Thompson.

As they all sat down Dr. Pfaff explained that Thompson was primarily West Coast based but he had an excellent record of mediations in the intelligence community and this would be his first attempt at a family/Agency situation.

Thompson spoke stating, "Dr. Pfaff has filled me in on the case that you were both on recently that led to some trouble on the homefront. Can you expand on that so I know where to go from here, please?"

Lee cleared his throat and replied gesturing to his wife, "It has to do with her mother, Dotty West."

Amanda half smiled and responded, "Yes. Uh, you see Sir-"

Michael stopped her and remarked, "No formalities here, okay? If I may call you Lee and Amanda, you can call me Mike."

The two nodded and Amanda sighed and continued stating, "Well Mike, the issue came about after the attack during the case. We were doing our best to communicate and work out our problems but I guess we let things fester a bit too long until finally we agreed to give each other space for the time being."

Mike nodded and answered, "So you each in your own way blamed one another for the outcome of the case?"

Lee shrugged uneasily and replied," Yeah. If things had gone differently... uh anyway, Dotty didn't know why I had planned to move out. We told her it was mutual and that we weren't getting divorced but we needed time to sort through some stuff."

Amanda nodded although feeling put off by Lee's comment of "If things had gone differently" responded, "Yes, and then she insisted on knowing what led to our trouble and why he wanted to leave. So, I explained about the attack and then told her about our career. So, she's insisting on custody of the boys because of that and that my ex-husband Joe King, is primarily in Africa-he works for the EAO organization."

Thompson nodded and commented, "I've heard good things about them. They've done a lot of good around the world. Getting back to your mother though, do your sons have a good relationship with her? I mean, do you think if the option presented itself that they may want to try to live with her?"

Lee sighed and responded, "They all live with Amanda now, Mike. It was in the custody agreement that she and Joe had when they split that the boys primary residence was to be in Arlington anyway."

Mike nodded and looked at Amanda asking , "I assume you're on good terms with Joe right now?"

Amanda shrugged and answered, "Usually we are but things are a little strained naturally because of the situation lately. Look, I don't want the boys upset by any of this. Is there any chance we could keep them out of it at all?"

Mike shook his head remarking, "If this was going to court a judge would naturally want to speak to your sons. How old are they?"

Amanda replied, "Phillip's almost fifteen and Jamie's almost thirteen. What will you ask them anyway?"

Mike responded, "Generally how their relationships with you and Joe and Dotty are. There aren't any right or wrong things to say here. Would you mind if I set something in motion for tonight at your home?"

Lee and Amanda looked at one another and Amanda stated, "I don't, but could I sound Joe out about it first? My mother didn't want anyone directly involved with us. Just someone objective that wouldn't play favorites here."

Mike shrugged and remarked, "By all means, Amanda. I'm simply going to observe and listen to all parties. I'm here to help if you still want me to."

Amanda smiled warmly and commented, "Thank you, Mike. "

Looking at Dr. Pfaff she queried, "May I use your phone?"

Pfaff nodded and remarked, "Good luck."

Amanda dialed Joe's apartment number and waited.

He picked up stating, "Hello?"

Amanda responded, "Hi, Joe, it's me. Listen, Lee and I are at work and we're talking to someone here who may be able to help us with Mother. Now he doesn't work here. He's what they call a mediator and he's from the West Coast but this would be his first family situation-"

Joe asked suddenly, "Is his name Mike Thompson?"

Amanda was surprised and answered, "Yes. Why, do you know him?"

Joe nodded and chuckled, "Yeah. He helped smooth things over with the EAO when we were having trouble in Guatemala last year. Can I talk to him?"

Amanda shrugged and commented, "Sure. Now Joe, he's a referral from a counselor we have here and-"

Joe shook his head answering, "It's okay, Amanda. He doesn't know any of us really. The Prime Minister mentioned his name at the time and I didn't realize it was the same person. This may be the perfect angle we need to bring your mother to her senses. Please put him on."

Amanda nodded and gave the receiver to Mike stating, "Joe's at least heard of you through your work?"

Mike got on and responded, "Joe King? Mike Thompson. Listen, I've been talking to Amanda here and..."

Mike went on to explain all he had gone over with Lee and Amanda and after going back and forth on several points nodded and stated, "Okay. So, seven thirty at the house? All right. I'll tell her. Bye."

Hanging up he remarked to Lee and Amanda, "Well, it's all set. Joe's going to talk to Dotty but he feels that you both and he should talk to the boys beforehand to explain what's going on exactly. After all, you don't want this to go to court, correct?"

Amanda and Lee shook their heads with Amanda adding," We all love them and want what's best for them. That much we agree on."

Then Lee and Amanda stood and shook Mike's hand thanking him and left the office with Amanda stating, "I sure hope this works."

Lee squeezed her hand responding, "Hey.. positive thoughts, all right?"

Amanda nodded and sighed replying, "Yeah, you're right. Let's try to get some work done now..."

As they went to the Q Bureau, both of them pondered what would occur tonight and hoped it would help...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Passageway

Chapter 10

Lee and Amanda arrived at the house at 6:30 and greeted Joe and Dotty.

Amanda asked, "Where are the boys, Mother?"

Dotty replied, "Upstairs. Joe explained to me about the mediator and I think it will be good for all of us to get everything out finally. Now about the boys, I feel-"

Amanda hugged her and remarked gently, "I know you love them very much Mother and that you're worried about all this but it will work out, all right? Have they eaten dinner?"

Joe responded shaking his head, "They said they weren't hungry."

Amanda looked at him and then at Lee and commented, "Let's go see them now."

Amanda led Joe and Lee upstairs to the boys bedroom where they found them lying on the floor looking at books.

Amanda stated, "Hi, Guys. Gimme a hug, huh? Haven't seen you in a while."

They gave her hugs and Phillip asked, "Who's coming over? Grandma said someone was coming over to talk to us. Why?"

Amanda and Joe glanced at one another and Joe replied, "Not just you two Pal, but all of us."

Lee queried, "Do you know what a mediator is?"

The boys shook their heads and Jamie asked, "Is it like someone for Career Day?"

Amanda shook her head and smiled responding, "No. Uh, do you remember when your dad and I got the divorce and then we went to a family counselor?"

The boys slowly nodded and Jamie then got up stating to Phillip, "I knew it."

He left the room and Phillip went to follow him. The three adults were baffled and Amanda responded, "Hey Fellas, we're not done yet. Come back-"

Phillip replied holding up a hand stating, "It's okay, Mom. He just wants to ask me something. We'll be back."

Amanda saw they went to her room closing the door and shook her head at Joe and Lee responding to them, "They never keep secrets from me."

Lee shrugged and stated, "Well, they're teens now. Don't tell me you never kept anything from Dotty?"

Amanda shrugged silently and Lee looked at Joe and they shook their heads. She was as honest as the day was long. Except for keeping quiet about her career and Lee, that is.

In Amanda's bedroom Phillip stated to Jamie, "Look, if we tell them what we heard they'll be mad at us-"

Jamie asked, "But why is Grandma mad at them? And why did she tell Dad that it'd be better if we were with her from now on? We already are in a way."

Phillip sighed and responded, "I say if this person comes to talk to us, we tell him what we want and maybe they'll listen to us instead of fighting."

Jamie queried, "You think so?"

Phillip nodded replying, "Anything's better than the yelling lately. Why do you think I'd rather be at Billy Barton's house right now?"

Jamie quipped stating, "Because Suzanne's out of town with her parents-"

Phillip punched his arm grimacing at his younger brother remarking, "You're such a dweeb!"

Then they heard Joe knock on the door as he responded, "Hey. What's going on in there? C'mon out, Fellas. Now."

The boys came out and Phillip sighed commenting, "It's okay, Dad. Can we go eat?"

Amanda and Lee met them out in the hall and Amanda asked, "Thought you weren't hungry, Guys?"

Jamie shrugged and answered, "Not for liver and onions maybe but for Grandma's pot roast, sure!"

As the boys ran down to pester Dotty for food, the three adults stood there puzzled and Amanda queried, "Those aren't the same two we saw that practically had their chins on the floor a while ago. Wonder what got into them?"

Joe shrugged and stated, "I dunno but if this works out, I'll be happy, won't you?"

Amanda nodded looking at both men and replied, "Definitely."

As they came down Dotty remarked to them, "Everything's ready if you want to join us?"

So everyone sat down to enjoy a cordial dinner and discuss the boys school day while they waited for Mike to arrive.

The boys talked about everything except what was really on their minds lately. They loved their parents and grandmother and Lee and didn't want to upset anyone and get into trouble so they agreed to save it for the mediator...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Passageway

Chapter 11

Amanda, Joe , and Lee had taken the boys out to the patio to discuss Mike's visit before his arrival while Dotty was clearing the table.

As they all sat at the table Amanda looked at her sons stating, "Okay, Fellas. The reason this man Mike is coming to talk to us is because Grandma feels that the custody arrangement with your dad is not really working any more and neither is having Lee out of the house so she'd like to have custody instead. Now, I know that sounds confusing but we'll do our best to clear it up. You have nothing to be afraid of, all right? Mike just wants to get an idea after he talks to all of us."

Lee cleared his throat and remarked looking at his wife, "I know we said they may not be able to handle this next part but it would clear things up a bit, Honey-"

Amanda knowing what her husband was about to say put a hand on top of his and responded gently, "Sweetheart, I really don't think this is the time-"

Joe jumped in commenting, "Well Amanda, this whole thing with Dotty isn't just about my being in Africa and beyond with the EAO-"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "I know, but still-"

Phillip then stood up and stated loudly, "Stop!"

The three adults looked at him surprised and Phillip continued when he noticed he got their attention by responding as he gestured to Jamie, "If you're all gonna yell or fight then Jamie and I are going to hang out in the treehouse until this Mike guy is gone!"

Swallowing hard he looked at his mother and remarked sadly, "We know it isn't mature but the way you're all acting isn't either!"

He nodded to Jamie and gestured to the treehouse, "Let's go already!"

The adults watched as the two young boys went up and closed the hatch to the treehouse.

As they sat at the table Lee shook his head and stated, "Whew! They sure told us, didn't they?"

Joe swallowed looking at Amanda who had tears in her eyes and answered, "I guess they're more grown up than we thought huh, Amanda?"

Amanda wordlessly nodded and got up. Taking one last look at the treehouse above them, went into the house with Joe following. This isn't at all what she expected! She knew they were hurt but she didn't know what else to do.

Lee sat at the table feeling as bad as Joe and Amanda did but decided that maybe because they didn't know him as well as their own parents, that they might want to talk to him.

He decided to try. Getting up he went to the tree and climbed the wooden steps and knocked as he got to the hatch.

He stated, "I come alone and in peace, Boys. Can I come in?"

Meanwhile Joe and Amanda talked with Dotty in the kitchen about the boys reaction earlier and Dotty sighed and responded, "Well, maybe we should cancel with Mike. I certainly don't want them hurting, do you?"

Just then, the bell rang and Amanda half smiled commenting, "I'll get it. Nice try Mother, but we're a little too late."

Amanda went to answer the door while Lee was up in the treehouse talking with the boys.

He remarked, "I know you have issues with your folks about the divorce and I'm real sorry because I've been feeling that I just added to your misery by your mom and I having problems as well. But believe me when I tell you that it has nothing to do with you two at all. I love you guys like you were my own and-"

He stopped as he swallowed and muttered, "Damn. Sorry, darn. What I'm trying to say here Fellas, is-"

Phillip nodded and remarked, "It-It's okay, Lee. We get it."

Then Amanda came out to the yard and called out, "Lee? Mike's here.."

Lee answered back, "Coming, Sweetie.."

Looking back at the boys he commented, "If you don't wanna talk to Mike it's okay but he does want to help. Tell you what. Why don't you guys stay up here and I'll send Mike out to you when he's done with us, okay?"

Jamie half smiled and nodded and Phillip after a moment did the same. They answered in unison, "Thanks, Lee."

Clearing his throat Lee nodded as he left the treehouse.

Amanda met him at the back door and whispered, "Are they okay?"

Lee kissed her temple and answered as they went into the house, "I think they are. Yeah..."

This meeting would be very interesting indeed...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Passageway

Chapter 12

Mike talked with Dotty first in the den. He stated, "All I'm here to do Dotty, is to basically get an idea where everyone's thoughts are in consideration of your grandchildren. I'm not here to pass judgements or to lay blame. Let's think of me as just an observer/listener, okay?"

Dotty swallowed hard and nodded answering, "All right, thank you. This reminds me of when Amanda and I took the boys to the counselor after the divorce. Somehow, I find that time a bit easier-"

Mike asked, "Why?"

Dotty sighed and remarked shrugging, "Well, because that time it had more to do with Amanda and the boys feelings concerning the separation and divorce."

Mike replied, "And now?"

Dotty responded, "I'm feeling as though I'm somehow being "ganged up" on simply because I love them and only have their best interests at heart. Do you have children, Mike?"

He shook his head and queried, "Why do you feel that they're against you in some way? I mean of course, Joe and Amanda?"

Dotty took a breath and let it out slowly stating, "Well, Joe for some reason doesn't always appreciate my imput where the boys are concerned. Which is a bit odd considering he's not here all the time now. And Amanda has always confided in me about her joys and her fears, but now she keeps everything pretty much to herself unless I absolutely need to know something."

Chuckling softly she then commented, "That's a very strange term that's been floating around here. Ever since Lee entered our lives. Do you know she never mentioned him until just before their time on the run from the government? And the boys and I never met him until much later? I suspected something when she never brought him around but I decided to let her come forth with it when she was ready."

Mike nodded and asked, "So, how do you feel about Lee?"

Dotty faintly smiled and answered, "Oh, he's quite a charmer when he wants to be. But the main thing is that the boys seem to be comfortable around him and-"

Mike cut in asking, "Seem to be? I don't understand."

Dotty sighed and responded, "Well, Phillip anyway. For Jamie, it took a bit longer but he and Lee seem to be on level ground right now. You see, he's the youngest and the more sensitive of the two."

Mike nodded, "All right. So do you feel Lee's right for Amanda?"

Dotty nodded stating, "She's certainly in love this time and although Lee seemed a bit skittish at family functions at first, he's slowly begun to adjust. Although the hours they both put in at work are ridiculous! Anyway, the important thing to me is that my daughter is happy and of course, my grandsons. Why can't they all see that?"

After Dotty was finished, in came Joe. Mike questioned, "How long were you and Amanda together?"

Joe replied, "Well, we met in college-went to different schools and met through friends of ours. I would say early 70's-we married in '72 and that lasted about ten years."

Mike nodded and responded, "A good amount of time then."

Joe shrugged wistfully answering, "Not long enough in my book. You married?"

Mike shook his head stating, "Never found the time or the right woman."

Joe chuckled softly and remarked, "Well if that day ever comes, you think long and hard before you decide you wanna settle down. I wish-"

He stopped himself and Mike questioned, "What, Joe?"

Joe sighed and commented, "We never actually said it aloud to each other but I'm sure Amanda wishes that we never got married-"

Mike looked at him surprised and answered, "But what about Phillip and Jamie? Are you now saying you regret-"

Joe swallowed hard as he shook his head and responded, "No, of course not! They're the best thing that came from us. Maybe if we'd waited a bit longer or something, I don't know."

Mike nodded and queried, "How is your relationship with Dotty?"

Joe smiled and asked, "Why? What did she say?"

Mike shook his head and stated, "No. We're not pointing fingers or telling sordid tales here now. And no pulling punches. C'mon."

Joe sighed and remarked, "Okay. She and I got on okay while Amanda and I were seeing each other and later when we married and had the boys. But something changed when I got the job with the EAO. I get that she was worried about them moving with me abroad but I honestly wanted to give them the best life possible. After law school and starting my career, I started feeling that a desk job and a few court cases here and there weren't gonna cut it for me. That's when the EAO job came and I talked it over with Amanda who was hesitant at first, but one word from Dotty and she shut the idea down-"

Mike questioned, "She wouldn't consider it at all after that?"

Joe winced and shrugged stating, "She said it was better for the boys to stay here since they were really too young at the time to understand that kind of living and maybe when they were older they'd appreciate it more."

Mike nodded and commented, "So, you went alone?"

Joe nodded and remarked, "I told her I'd be home as often as I could. Mike, I just felt I could make a better difference out there helping the less fortunate. It didn't mean I was giving up my career. Not totally. And I didn't want to give up my family either. But she let me go try it for a while until finally, we just couldn't make it work."

He gulped sadly as he responded, "The worst day of our lives was when we had to tell those boys we weren't gonna be together anymore."

Mike asked, "How old were they?"

Joe thought carefully and remarked, "Um, Phillip was 8, and Jamie was 6. When I left the house for the last time with my stuff Phillip said, "Dad, if you don't wanna be with us anymore, then we don't wanna be with you."

Mike stated, "Whew.."

Joe put up a hand and remarked, "It was fine. Amanda talked him down from that anger but it still stung. That I made those boys feel anything less for me at the time. But it was rough for all of us then."

Mike sighed and answered, "Okay. Let's switch gears a little here. You and Lee. Do you get along or is it hard?"

Joe chuckled and stated, "Considering what he dragged my ex-wife into, I would say I'm not comfortable with his presence in our lives."

Mike thought, Whoa.. Without meaning to, I've opened a can of worms here. Better proceed with caution now...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Passageway

Chapter 13

Mike realized he had to tread lightly where the talk of Joe and Lee was concerned knowing that Lee was basically new to this family and noticing Joe's not too subtle reaction to the man.

Mike asked, "Uh, would you say your relationship is at best cantankerous?"

Joe shrugged stating, "I wouldn't say that but I find it strange that Amanda contradicted herself by casting my job aside and more or less accepted what Lee did for a living."

Mike shook his head replying, "I don't follow."

Joe sighed and commented, "I know you're privy to certain information and you can't spill anything but I know what Amanda got herself into a while ago which surprised me because of her stance on keeping the kids safe. I don't know if the kids or Dotty know anything about their job today but I find it strange that she travels abroad so much with him in that job but wouldn't go with me when my opportunity came up. And more to the point, there's more danger with him then with me. See, I found out when I had trouble in Estoccia a while back how involved she was when she helped him get me out of that. Of course she couldn't tell me much but she assured me that her mother and the kids would be protected."

Mike nodded and responded, "So, what would she have to fear with your traveling?"

Joe sighed and commented, "All right. There's been unrest in certain countries and conditions aren't exactly five star, but I have connections and I don't have to carry a weapon. At least, not all the time like Lee would. And I can keep my boys safe but she doesn't see it that way."

The next talk was with Amanda. Mike asked, "Knowing what you know today, would you have changed anything concerning the kids?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "No. Things have been fine. Except for having to tell Mother stories for when I go out of town. Of course now, it's different."

Mike reacted answering, "Oh? How?"

Amanda sighed shaking her head and commented, " Gosh, you know what you know without my having to tell you anyway. You know because you're indirectly involved Agency-wise. The case that brought this whole problem about?"

Mike half smiled and nodded answering, "I get it. Go ahead with whatever you were going to say next though, please."

Amanda shrugged and responded, "Well it's just that half the time, I don't know whether I'm coming or going with the job. And then when there's a lull it feels like a normal everyday routine, you know?"

Mike queried, "Would you ever want to go back to the way your life was before working with Lee?"

Amanda pondered this for a moment and then shook her head stating, "No, I don't think so because I've learned so much and I feel that I've grown beyond that time of my life. Does that make any sense?"

Mike shrugged and answered, "Sure. You've evolved from the " housewife" persona in other words, right?"

Amanda nodded as she smiled remarking, "Exactly. See, you get it. It's not that Mother and Joe don't want me to advance in a career but they sometimes act as though they should set the stage. I'm busy but I do try to be home for the boys when I can. But now that they're older I don't really need to be here that much. Or rather, they'd prefer that I'm not here to hover over them. They know I love them and vice versa."

Mike then asked, "How does Lee feel about all this?"

Amanda stated, "Well, he's trying his best to stay neutral with this whole thing. He understands that Mother and Joe are concerned but he and I agree that we all just need to adjust. Yes, our career is dangerous but so far we've managed to keep everyone safe. That doesn't mean that I don't worry about the boys anyway. They're the reason I stuck with this job. To make this world a little better for them if I can."

Mike queried, "So, about your mother wanting custody?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Again, I understand her concern but she's been with them all this time. And to change things this way is only confusing the boys more, I think."

Mike responded nodding, "Do they get along with Lee all right? Was it hard for them to have him around?"

Amanda shrugged, "Jamie, mostly. At least at first. He resented the time I was away so often after Lee and I started dating. But I told both boys the situation with work and traveling and they seemed to be okay with it. But the more Lee came around here at first, the more Jamie seemed to retreat. Mother noticed he stopped eating lunch and talked to me about it and then Jamie and I had a talk. He was under the impression that I couldn't love him any more since I had Lee."

Mike sighed and replied, "Poor kid."

Amanda nodded commenting, "Yeah. But I just had to tell him that I had enough love for him and his brother and his grandmother and that wasn't going to change."

Mike asked, "And Phillip?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "They're terrific together. From the get-go, I think. No, Phillip was only upset when I was seeing someone a year after the divorce. He naturally resented the relationship at first much like Jamie did with Lee. But the man and I broke up almost two years later. He kept pushing marriage on me and I just wasn't ready."

Mike nodded and responded, "What about Lee?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Well, we had been working together for almost three years before we acknowledged our feelings. I think we were both a little afraid. I thought he wouldn't want the whole suburban package. I mean, he'd been alone so long that he seemed okay with it..."

Mike saw her face cloud over and he asked, "What is it?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "He did date a lot of different women and my other thought was that he just wouldn't be around that long. That he might get bored with me."

Mike shook his head responding, "Well apparently, he's more than okay with everything from what I see. You're very lucky to have found one another."

Amanda smiled and nodded stating, "Yes, we are."

Mike's next chat was with Lee. He queried, "How does family life suit you now? You getting along all right with the kids and your mother-in-law?"

Lee sat thinking nervously, I know I promised Amanda I'd give this guy a chance, but it's almost like being with Pfaff. I can't let him get the upper hand here. I'll only tell him what I need to in order to get this over with...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Passageway

Chapter 14

Mike knew from what Pfaff had told him about Lee Stetson which was very little, that the man was for the most part closemouthed about himself and only discussed what was required of him meaning the agent part of himself.

Pfaff therefore had warned Mike before this evening's event not to expect Lee to be forthcoming with anything too personal.

But Mike had a sense that Lee did care about his new family and that he would be willing to share some insight in order to help them.

He remarked,"I know that it must be hard to adjust to a new family considering that you were a bachelor for so many years. You were labeled as a loner?"

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "Yeah well, my folks died when I was five and I moved in with my uncle when I was seven. I was alone even then. I got used to it though and loved it when I was finally able to move out from under his influence."

Mike queried, "Was he hard on you?"

Lee scoffed stating, "Col. Robert Clayton of the U.S. Air Force was no pushover. You marched to his tune and that my friend, was that."

Mike shrugged asking, "You must have had some good times as well?"

Lee chuckled commenting, "Few and far between. I had more fun in college with my frat buddies actually."

He then shook his head responding quickly, "Ah, don't get me wrong. He did what he could but he was basically stuck with me and he let me know it often enough, too. We had some blows at different times which didn't help the situation. Luckily, I had Barney Dorsey to hang out with most of the time-"

Mike asked, "A friend from school or-"

Lee shook his head again stating,"No. He was a mess cook at my uncle's bases wherever he was stationed. Kept me out of some trouble, I'll tell ya."

Mike changed the subject by questioning, "What did you think of Amanda when you first met her?"

Lee guffawed replying, "Wow, you just did a 180 degree turn there!"

Clearing his throat he shrugged commenting, "Ahh, Amanda. Well, she wasn't like any of the women I'd known before-"

Mike gave him a bewildered look and Lee nodded stating, "I'm serious. She was a dutiful daughter and mother who had her schedule down to a science. She would sometimes be calling her mother to let her know if she'd be late and checking in with her kids while on a case, mind you."

Mike remarked thoughtfully, "You sound as though it annoyed you at times."

Lee sighed answering, "Yeah. When we had to get something done and fast, she'd be asking where a phone was so she could call her mother. Okay, I get if it was about the kids. But sometimes it wasn't. That was when I appreciated what I had at the time. I had no one to check in with unless it was work and that was fine by me."

Mike responded, "But you've since changed your thinking."

Lee shrugged commenting, "Let's just say I've adapted to it. Once we got married, I realized I had to change somewhat or I'd never hear the end of it."

Mike nodded and queried, "You and Dotty. How has that been going?"

Lee sighed and answered, "All right. She brings up our work schedule a little too much saying that we aren't home enough. We then had to promise her we'd cut back on weekends so we could do family stuff. But of course the case came up and everything snowballed after Amanda and I decided to give each other space which is why we're all talking to you right now."

Mike asked finally, "How is it with you and the boys? Any problems?"

Lee shrugged commenting, "Uh no, not now. It was tense with Jamie for a while when Amanda and I started seeing each other but once we made it clear to him that I wasn't going anywhere and that she would always love him, it slowly became better. And Phillip? He's a great kid too, except when he messed with my car one time. It ran all right but I still had it checked out when Phillip announced that the fuel injector was screwed up. I never let him near the engine again."

Mike chuckled and stated, "I saw your car. The Corvette?"

Lee swallowed and nodded making a face at him remarking, "It handles like a dream. You'd love it!"

Mike asked finally, "No real regrets though, being a family man now?"

Lee shook his head and commented, "Not a one. We take things a step at a time as we're still learning about each other but Amanda and Dotty did an excellent job with them. They're really great kids..."

Now it was the boys turns. Phillip nervously went first...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Passageway

Chapter 15

Phillip sat nervously in the den with Mike and asked, "Are you a counselor for the court? Is that why you're here?

Mike shook his head and answered, "No, Phillip. My job is as a mediator, which means I talk to all the parties involved and to try to get them to agree on what's best for a situation. I kind of do what your dad does by going to different countries to try to get better conditions for the people."

Phillip shrugged and replied, "So here you wanna try helping Jamie and I with Grandma?"

Mike nodded and queried, "Do you guys know why they asked me to come?"

Phillip sighed responding, "I don't wanna get anyone in trouble here-"

Mike shook his head and remarked, "No, don't worry. As I told your grandmother, there's no right or wrong statement to make here. I'm just here to basically listen and to try getting everyone on the same page so that this problem goes away. So, go ahead."

Phillip commented, "Okay. Well, Jamie and I heard Dad and Grandma arguing about us with Grandma saying that maybe we should stay with her from now on because of his job and also because of Mom and Lee's job that she just found out about that's also dangerous. How can being filmmakers be dangerous?"

Mike covered by responding, "Well, sometimes there have been accidents while on location shootings. Equipment could go on fire or any animal that wanders into their area could be trouble."

Phillip stated, "Yeah, that makes sense. When the Trailblazers go on campouts, we sometimes see bears but we know to stay out of their way, usually."

Mike queried, "Trailblazers?"

Phillip nodded and responded, "Yeah. The scout group that Mom helped out with for the last few years. Jamie and I don't do it anymore because we got too old for it."

Mike then asked, "Do you like it here with your grandma and mom?"

Phillip nodded and replied, "Sure. When they're getting along. Lately, though..."

Mike nodded and answered, "Yeah, it can be tough when families disagree and the kids get caught in the middle. Like when your folks split up."

Phillip asked, "Are you in charge of sending us somewhere after you talk to us? Are we gonna have to go to court?"

Mike sighed and shook his head remarking, "No, Son. All I'm here to do is listen to everyone separately and offer my opinion afterwards. Your dad's a lawyer, so he can call who he needs to if you do have to go to court. But I'm here to try to make the situation easier so you all don't have to do that. Do you understand?"

Phillip swallowed and nodded commenting, "I-I sure don't want Mom and Lee to split up. We didn't like it when Mom and Dad did. It's hard. We don't see him as often as we want, you know?"

Last but not least was Jamie. Mike queried, "You guys have had it rough since your folks split up, huh?"

Jamie shrugged and stated, "It's been okay. We love Mom and Grandma but we miss Dad. And it's different with Lee. I mean at first he and I didn't get along and that's on me but he cares about us and does stuff with us, but now he and Mom aren't together. We don't know why Grandma's mad at them and wants us with her. I mean, we already live with her. Can't they all just get along?"

Mike sighed as he looked at the young boy. Here he thought trying to create peaceful existences with different countries was hard. Divorce within families was even worse! He was lucky his own parents were still together after all these years.

He responded to Jamie nodding, "It would be great if kids like you could run peace treaties in the world. You'd be great at it. Anything else you want to talk about, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded and commented getting up from the den couch. "Yeah, let me get Phillip."

A few moments later Phillip joined them and closed the den door again.

Mike asked, "What's up, Phillip?"

Phillip sat in the chair in front of Mike and replied, "Well, Jamie and I have been talking and we know what we want to do. We want to put a deal on the table."

Mike gave both boys a peculiar look and asked slowly, "Uh, how old are you guys again?"

They both laughed and Phillip answered, "We're serious, Mike. But you have to broker it for us 'cause we're just kids and adults don't always listen to kids. Mom and Dad say they do but sometimes they go around what we want and we wind up doing what they want anyway. How is that fair?"

Mike smiled and thought, These two are smarter than the adults in this house give them credit for!

He shrugged and replied, "Okay. I'll do what I can, Fellas. What's your deal?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Passageway

Chapter 16

As Mike and the boys were finishing their talk Amanda knocked on the door stating, "Okay, Guys. It's getting late and you have school in the morning, so maybe you can talk to Mike another time-"

But they opened the door and Jamie replied, "It's fine, Mom. We're done."

Amanda nodded to Mike and commented, "I hope they didn't keep you from anything. Say goodnight, Fellas."

Phillip and Jamie shook Mike's hand and thanked him and then said goodnight to him and the others as they headed up.

Dotty noticed Mike's expression and asked, "Is something wrong, Mike?"

Mike shrugged and went into the family room and sat on the couch and then queried, "No. But could I trouble you for some water please?"

Dotty remarked quickly as she went to the kitchen, "Oh, I'm sorry. Of course. Anyone else want anything?"

Lee looking at his watch shook his head and declined answering, "Uh no, thank you. I have an early meeting in the morning."

Amanda replied, "I'll walk you out when we're finished, then."

Joe nodded in agreement commenting, "I've got an early flight myself but Mike, we all appreciate what you did for us tonight. So, what do you think? Is court really the answer?"

Mike sipped the water that Dotty brought him and swallowed stating, "Thanks. Well, I've heard everyone's thoughts concerning this and I have to commend you on how well behaved these boys are considering everything lately. And no, I don't think court is necessary here. However, they've asked me to broker a deal for them."

Lee chuckled softly and asked, "Wh-what? A deal you say? What kind of deal?"

Just then Amanda heard some movement from the stairs and silenced him stating in a whisper, "Just a minute..."

Going back to the kitchen she firmly announced, "If you boys aren't in bed by the time I count to three, you're gonna get it!"

Suddenly they all heard thunderous footsteps and a door slam!

Dotty shook her head and responded, "They'll do anything these days to prolong going to bed."

Amanda nodded to Dotty answering, "Yeah. But I've also caught them on occasion eavesdropping. Like around their birthdays or Christmas. We've had to be very inventive when it came to hiding presents."

Lee cleared his throat and remarked, "A-Amanda, please? Can we get back to Mike?"

Amanda shook her head and replied to Mike, "Sorry. You were saying?"

Mike cleared his throat and commented, "Yeah. The deal they want to present is this. They want to move in with Lee-at least temporarily- until you three can agree on a permanent solution for them..."

All of them were stunned, Lee included! Dotty exclaimed softly, "Why in the world would they want to do that? This is their home. This is where they belong."

Mike sighed and responded, "But it's also the place where you argue over them. They made it clear that they love you all and they know you love them but it's a bit too tense for their liking."

Looking at Lee he then stated, "Now you're perfectly within your rights to say no, but they asked that you please think about it and-"

Joe shook his head and responded curtly, "I say no-"

Amanda stated, "Joe, please-"

Joe cut her off answering angrily, "No, Amanda! Look, what kind of parents are we to let those boys walk all over us like that?!"

Lee put up a hand and replied, "I don't see it that way frankly, Joe. They're just asking to be heard because they're tired of the tension between the three of you."

Dotty looked at Lee and remarked crisply, "Because of me, right?"

Amanda patted her mother's arm and answered gently, "Of course not, Mother. But you already live with them here and to ask for custody after all these years is sil-"

Lee and Joe stated together in unison, "Ridiculous."

Amanda stared surprisedly at them as Dotty swallowed hard and responded shaking her head, "All right. Do whatever you like. I'm going up. Goodnight Mike, and thank you for trying to salvage the situation..."

She left and Mike commented, "Well, I'm sorry for upsetting her. Will she be okay?"

Amanda sighed stating, "Yes. In time. But I guess we all still have talking to do. I'll see you out, Mike. Thanks again."

As they got to the door and Amanda opened it Mike remarked, "I hope it works out soon for you all. Goodnight."

Amanda replied, "Goodnight, now."

She closed the door and went back to face both men asking, "Was that really necessary?"

Joe sighed and shrugged querying, "Aren't you tired of this by now? I know I am."

Lee shook his head and answered, "Anyone care for my two cents? Here it is. I say we try it for a while-"

Amanda gulped and shook her head responding, "But what about-"

Lee nodded commenting, "Yeah, I know I have a one-bedroom, but I can easily get a pullout for my living room. They stay with me during the week and weekends are either with you, or Joe when he's in town."

Seeing the hesitant looks on Joe and Amanda's faces he stated, "C'mon, let's give this a shot. If we get tired of each other, I ship them back here. No fuss, no muss. Agreed?"

Joe feeling as though he had no other option shrugged at Amanda asking, " All right. What do you think, Amanda?"

Amanda sighed and slowly nodded as she looked at Lee stating, "Okay. Just don't be surprised when your place turns into a war zone mess and you have to abort this plan."

Joe awkwardly shook Lee's hand and replied, "Thanks. Let me know how it's going."

Amanda walked Joe out responding in the driveway,"Joe, he does care about them. He's just trying to help."

Joe nodded and gave her a gentle hug answering, "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it. I'll call in a few days, all right? Take care."

Amanda nodded in reply and commented, "You too."

He drove off and Amanda went back into the house and found Lee on the couch staring into space.

She tapped him and he jumped slightly and chuckled stating, "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

Amanda sat next to him and answered, "Me, too. It's not too late to back out, Sweetheart. I mean I love those two but they can test your limits. They do it to Mother and me all the time now. And also, are we going to tell them why Mother thinks our job is dangerous?"

Lee shook his head and got up from the couch pulling her gently with him and then into his arms remarking, "Let's hold off on that unless they ask, okay?"

They kissed tenderly and Amanda sighed and queried, "Since it's so late, why don't you stay here tonight? I don't mind at all."

Lee slowly shook his head leading her to the front door stating, "Well I do mind, only because we haven't solved our original problem yet. I want us to be free and clear of any strife before going back to being us, okay? But I still love you."

Amanda slowly nodded and responded, "All right. I love you too and I understand. We'll help the boys and then work on us."

She walked Lee out and they shared a final goodnight kiss and he was off.

Walking back into the house, Amanda hoped Lee knew what was ahead of him as she checked all the doors before she went upstairs to turn in for the night...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Passageway

Chapter 17

Amanda picked up the boys after school on Monday and brought them for the first week at Lee's. Lee met them in the parking lot helping them upstairs with their bags and as they unloaded in the living room Amanda put up a hand looking around and stated, "Hold on, Guys! Let's organize this a little better, all right?"

Phillip looked at Lee and shook his head responding, "C'mon, Lee! You said it was a guys hangout now, right?"

Lee was about to answer when Amanda sighed and replied to her oldest, "Hey! We're doing this on a trial basis and even if we weren't there are still rules on how to behave in someone's home no matter who it is, you got it?"

Phillip slowly nodded and plunked himself down on the couch muttering, "Man! Mom, you sure know how to take the fun outta stuff!"

Lee chuckled and stated, "She's not doing that at all, Chief. Besides, this is an apartment and I have neighbors on this floor and below me who may not appreciate the din you guys sometimes create."

Jamie looked at Lee puzzled and queried, "Huh?"

Phillip sighed and commented, "He meant we can't be noisy here like we can at home, Doofus-"

Amanda quickly admonished him remarking firmly, "That's enough, Phillip! Now I want you boys to promise me and Lee that you'll at least try to behave this week with him and each other, okay? Please?"

Phillip and Jamie slowly nodded and went to give Amanda a hug responding, "We promise, Mom."

Amanda kissed the tops of their heads and then went to get her purse and as she got to the door she stated, "Well if you need anything, you got the number so-"

The boys then said in unison, "Bye, Mom!"

Lee walked with her to the door grinning and remarked, "I'm gonna walk your mom out. Why don't you start your homework and I'll be right back, okay?"

They nodded and replied, "Sure, Lee."

He and Amanda went out the door but he came back immediately commenting, "I forgot. Granola snacks are in the kitchen cabinet and you know where the milk is. Why don't you do that first?"

Phillip and Jamie nodded and they headed for the kitchen as Lee walked out.

But as Lee and Amanda were in the elevator on the way down to the parking lot Amanda sighed querying, "Are you absolutely sure about this, Sweetheart? There are two boys here, you know-"

Lee groaned answering, "Honey, c'mon! They're not infants. Besides, I have a system mapped out-"

Amanda chortled suddenly as they exited the elevator and headed outside to her car and Lee looked at her as if she'd lost her mind and asked, "What's so funny?"

Amanda gulped as she laughed and responded shrugging, "Um nothing, except systems can sometimes fail because the inventor of the so-called system isn't really prepared for anything and everything to happen at once."

Lee shook his head and replied, "If you are trying to tell me all this because I'm not really their parent, I-"

Amanda then faced him and went into his arms and kissed him lightly and stated, "I love you very much and I admire your positive attitude and your determination to beat the so-called system that parent veterans such as Mother and myself have been trying to amend for years. That being said, I want you to call Mother or me if something happens that you can't-through no fault of your own-handle, okay?"

Lee chuckled as he held his wife and responded gently, "Well, thanks for the subtle vote of confidence you've just bestowed upon me, but I will be all right. You can go home now."

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Are you sure?"

With that Lee opened her car door and helping her in stated, "Yes, Dear! Besides, it's only the first night. Piece of cake. Bye, bye."

He shut the door and didn't move until she pulled out of the complex. He went back into the building shrugging as he thought, I don't know what that was about. I've already lived with them before. What is she worried about? We'll have a great time. They'll scuffle a bit and argue and I'll set 'em straight. Big deal...

Meanwhile Amanda drove out of Georgetown shaking her head stating aloud, "I tried to warn you..."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Passageway

Chapter 18

Lee had come back after Amanda left and yawned stating, "Okay, Guys. I'm gonna take a shower and change and when I come out, we can decide on dinner. How's your homework coming?"

Phillip shrugged replying, "My history's okay, but it's boring. Why do we need to know about the Sistine Chapel anyway?"

Lee chuckled answering, "Ah well, because teachers wanna know if you're paying attention. So if you're done the chapter she wants you to read, then read the chapter before and after that so you don't get surprised on a pop quiz someday."

Jamie smiled and responded, "Good thing I like to read then."

Phillip shook his head and sighed commenting, "Braggart."

Lee laughed and pointed to them both remarking, "C'mon, finish up so we can relax later, all right?"

He left and the boys went back to studying.

Later as Lee was finishing his shower he thought he heard a bump or crash and quickly got out throwing on his clothes and made it to the living room in time to see both boys on the couch looking guilty and then he looked at the window which was broken and he also heard a car alarm going off!

He sighed deeply and asked urgently, "Okay, Fellas. What happened? And don't lie to me. Go."

Phillip swallowed, "Well we got done our homework and we were just messing around a little, and we found your baseball and we were just tossing it back and forth but Jamie didn't catch it the last time and it went through the window. We're-we're sorry, Lee. We won't do it again."

Lee nodded and swallowed commented as he grabbed his keys, "Stay right there and don't move a muscle. Do you hear me?! I'll be right back!"

He left silently cursing at himself for thinking this system would go well! When he got downstairs to the lobby he said to the doorman, "Pete? Could you do me a huge favor and go up to my place and keep an eye on my two stepsons for a minute? I lost something in the parking lot."

A neighbor Paul Stevens then met Lee outside and remarked angrily turning off his car alarm, "Hey, Stetson! I found a baseball in my car! It seemed to come from your window! Now, I know you're not dumb enough to do something like that but I saw your two boys looking through the broken glass! Let me show you what they did to my new car!"

Lee shook his head as he went with Paul and looked at the shattered windshield and groaned stating, "I'm really sorry, Paul. I'll make sure they pay for all the damages-"

Just then a police car pulled up and the officer got out saying, "Mr. Stevens? We got a disturbance call. Everything all right?"

Paul fumed and then sighed looking at Lee. Shaking his head he commented, "Yeah. I'm sorry I wasted your time, Officer. I thought my new car had been vandalized but-but it was just an accident. Everything's fine now. Or it will be."

The officer nodded slowly and remarked, "All right. Just glad no one was hurt is all. Have a good evening..."

The officer got in the squad car and drove off. Paul then went inside his car and reached for the baseball and wiped off what he could of the mess and handed it back to Lee responding, "A Ty Cobb ball, huh? Boy I'd keep that under lock and key from now on, you know?"

Lee swallowed hard and nodded answering, "Yeah, thanks. Let me know the estimate of the damage and I'll write you a check-"

Paul shook his head replying, "So your kids get off scot free, right?"

Lee groaned and answered, "Oh, no! They'll be paying me back for a long time, believe me!"

Paul hesitantly shook Lee's hand chuckling as he remarked, "Good to know. Sorry I blew up like that, but-"

Lee put up a hand responding, "Hey, don't worry. I know how I feel about my car and it isn't even that new anymore. I'm sorry and I'll have the boys apologize as well. It won't happen again."

They parted and Lee went back to the apartment doing a slow burn thinking, So much for my system!

When he came back in the boys were still on the couch and Jamie stated, "We're really sorry, Lee."

Lee ignored him for a moment and remarked to Pete, "Thanks a lot for keeping tabs on them. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Pete shrugged and commented, "It's okay. They're good kids. Don't be too hard on them, huh?"

Lee sighed and nodded answering slowly, "Yeah. Have a good night, Pete."

Pete left and Phillip asked, "What do you want us to do, Lee? We'll do it-"

Lee laughed and shrugged commenting, "Sure you will. You're damn right you will! I'm getting an estimate for this window and the neighbor's car windshield and when I've paid for those you two are going to pay me back and trust me you'll be in debt for a long, long time."

He then went to the phone and dialed Amanda. When she answered he replied, "Um, I need to see you when you can come over. We need to have a discussion with the boys. Yeah, there's been a slight mishap involving my Ty Cobb ball and two broken windows-one of them being a new car windshield. Okay, I'll see you shortly."

Hanging up he sat down in the chair near the couch and sighed stating, "Fellas, I believe you know right from wrong by now given your ages. Do you know what a family heirloom is?"

Jamie swallowed, "Uh, is it like Great Grandma's silver?"

Lee nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the baseball putting it on the coffee table and responded, "Yeah. Along with this. My late father got this autographed baseball from Ty Cobb himself. I know that name doesn't mean anything to you but you must have heard of him at least. Anyway, he left it to me and it means a great deal. So next time you have an urge to pick up something here, please ask me. You know, you're lucky no one got hurt out there."

About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Lee got up to answer it and found not only Amanda at the door, but Paul Stevens.

He let them both in and Amanda asked crisply, "Boys, don't you have something to say to Mr. Stevens here?"

Phillip and Jamie got up nodding and went to him answering, "We're sorry, Mr. Stevens. It won't happen again."

Paul nodded slowly seeing the contriteness in their faces and cleared his throat replying, "All right, Boys. I'm glad you realize the seriousness of the situation and that no one was hurt, right?"

Both Phillip and Jamie nodded and answered, "Yes, Sir."

Paul nodded and stated, "Thanks, Lee. Amanda, goodnight."

Amanda closed the door behind him and Phillip remarked, "We're sorry, Mom-"

Amanda firmly shook her head and responded, "Go sit down! I'm so disappointed in you both right now. Do you realize what could've happened to any of Lee's neighbors?"

Lee answered somberly, "I think they understand now, Honey."

Amanda nodded and commented, "Okay. How about you, then?"

Lee was baffled and retorted, "Me? I wasn't the one who-"

Amanda replied, "No but you knew it was priceless and yet, you left it for them to fool around with so you're in part to blame for this also."

Lee grumbled, "Fine! So what now?"

Amanda sighed as she sat between the boys on the couch and shrugged stating, "I dunno. Do we abort this system of yours or do you think you can try it again the right way?"

Lee looked at the boys and asked, "What do you think, Guys? Can we do this or do you wanna go home now?"

Phillip and Jamie looked at each other and then Phillip remarked, "We can do this. We can still play video games and other stuff, right?"

Lee nodded and replied, "Sure. But from now on you check with me so stuff like this doesn't happen again, okay?"

The boys nodded and answered, "Got it."

Lee looked at his watch and commented, "All right. Why don't you guys head to the kitchen and look at the takeout menus I have in the drawer by the sink and we'll pick something for dinner, okay?"

They nodded and got up but Amanda stopped them and stated, "C'mere and give me a hug. I still love you but you make me crazy, you know?"

Phillip smiled as they hugged and he nodded responding, "We know, Mom. We know."

As they left the room Amanda sighed and got up getting her purse and Lee stopped her querying, "Hey. Don't I rate a hug?"

Amanda stated, "Yeah, I guess. They aren't in the hospital, thank goodness."

Lee pulled her gently to him and remarked, "Honey, I swear it'll be okay for the rest of the week, all right? Promise."

They kissed gently and Amanda answered, "I'm holding you to that."

She left and Lee shook his head as he sat on the couch. Whew, he thought. Guess I don't know what I'm doing sometimes...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Passageway

Chapter 19

It was Friday night of that week when Dotty sought out her daughter to talk. As they sat in the family room Dotty inquired, "Other than the boys mishap with Lee's ball, how is everything with the two of you?"

Amanda shrugged responding, "Okay, I guess. Nothing happened at work. It was actually a normal day."

Dotty shook her head and queried, "I think you know what I'm asking here, Dear. Has anything been resolved as far as-"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Mother... I know you mean well, but no. Besides, with the boys and work we've been a bit distracted lately. But if this is your way of telling me you still want to petition-"

Dotty held up a hand and remarked, "Uh, no. I realize I may have gone a bit overboard with that notion but as your mother and their grandmother I do have a right to be concerned, don't I?"

Amanda patted Dotty's arm and nodded responding, "Yes. I understand, Mother. But Lee and I are going to make sure we're all safe, and-"

Dotty nodded and answered with a wave of her hand, "Yes, Darling. I get that, but what about you and Lee? I mean, you can't stay at a stalemate forever-"

Amanda got up from the couch and stated irritatedly, "I know, Mother! Look, you know both of us have been going to therapy, right? Just because we're not at a place you want us to be doesn't mean we're not trying! Now please, can we drop this?"

Dotty sighed and nodded wordlessly as Amanda came to her and gave her a hug and kiss replying, "We know you love us and want the best for all of us but we have to work through our problems before Lee can come home, okay?"

Dotty answered, "Yes, Darling. Now about Lee. I wondered why he kept his old apartment even after you married-"

Amanda responded, "Because of the Agency, Mother. Not anything else, all right?"

Dotty commented, "Oh, for heaven's sake! You didn't think I meant Lee was seeing other women, did you? No. I just thought it was strange that he kept it, that's all. But I should have realized after you told me about your career and all, that-"

Seeing the look on Amanda's face she hugged her and swallowed hard stating, "I'm sorry. I guess it will take some time to get over the case and-"

Amanda bewilderedly answered, "Get over? As in"get over" being raped?!"

Dotty tried to speak but Amanda responded angrily," I will never get over that, Mother! I only just recently stopped having nightmares about it! How could you say that to me? Our problem stems from the guilt we're both feeling about that time! Lee feels it because it was the one time in our lives together that he couldn't save me! And mine is due to the fact that I was pregnant and miscarried and even though it wasn't Lee's child after all, I still ache from the loss! No woman should ever have to go through that no matter what the situation!"

Amanda sighed and gulped commenting, "I'm going up. I'm tired, Mother. I'll see you in the morning."

Dotty stated as Amanda headed to the landing, "It wasn't your fault, Darling! Do you hear me? It was not your fault!"

Amanda whirled around and wept openly yelling, "Then why do I feel this way?! Why?"

Dotty went to her and holding her tightly she rocked her and gently stated, "Because you're a wonderful mother and if there had been any way possible to avoid that tragedy you would've. And my darling girl even though it wasn't Lee's child, it was a part of you that's gone, hmm? And somehow you feel that if the child had survived, Lee somehow wouldn't have been accepting of it, right?"

Amanda nodded and gulped answering tearily, "Because it didn't come from an act of love. From our love! It was violence, pure and simple."

Dotty swallowed hard shaking her head as she hestitated asking the next part but went ahead responding, "Sweetheart. I know you'd never usually consider this at all but at the time was there any part of you that actually thought about abortion? Only because of the way the child had been conceived?"

To Dotty's surprise Amanda nodded as she pulled back a little wiping her eyes and answered quietly, "Yes. Lee and I discussed it and he told me that no matter what I decided, he'd stick with me because he loves me."

Amanda sighed as she went to get a tissue and Dotty smiled faintly stating, "Always knew that man was special."

Amanda nodded as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose and answered, "Yeah. So, you understand now that we're still not all the way healed yet, right?"

Dotty came to her and stroked her back gently responding, "Yes, Dear. As long as you haven't given up on each other totally, I know you'll be all right eventually."

Amanda commented with a hug, "Thank you, Mother. I love you."

Dotty kissed her and replied, "I love you too, Precious. Sleep well."

Things were definitely better between them and Amanda hoped that soon, she and Lee would be on the right track as well...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Passageway

Chapter 20

Amanda was shown into Bridget Stevens office the following Monday for her appointment and was taken aback by Lee being there.

She asked him, "Um, I'm confused here. Did we have a joint session today that I forgot about?"

Lee cleared his throat and shaking his head stated, "No, but-"

Bridget then remarked, "It's all right if Lee sits in on this one, Amanda. When he explained why he wanted to come today, I felt that you should both be here. After all, it does concern the two of you."

Amanda shrugged and slowly sat down next to Lee on the couch while Bridget sat across from them in her chair.

Bridget responded, "Lee, why don't you start off by telling us what brought you here this morning."

Lee sighed and replied, "Okay. I mentioned to Bridget about the boys and the deal they wanted to make as far as where they wanted to stay temporarily due to your mother's concerns and the arguments that later ensued."

Amanda nodded and added, "Yes, which is why Mike was there."

Bridget asked confusedly, "Mike?"

Amanda responded, "Yes, Mike Thompson. He's a mediator for the U. S. and helps negotiate for other countries. He's helped with the IFF location scouting when we travel abroad sometimes."

Lee nods replying, "Yeah so, he talked with all of us including Amanda's ex-husband Joe. We found out at the end of the night that the boys wanted to stay with me because of the arguing between Amanda, Joe, and Dotty."

Bridget queried, "Ah, yes. Amanda mentioned the custody issue. Has that been resolved?"

Amanda remarked, "Yes. Mother told me the other night she's reconsidered her feelings about that. But now I'm wondering why you're here, Lee."

Lee cleared his throat and answered slowly, "Well, Dotty called me about your talk the other night and she felt that we should get everything out in the open-"

Amanda put her head down and shook it stating, "I know she means well but sometimes she should just stay out of things-"

Bridget commented, "Amanda, putting things away in your mind isn't going to help the situation-"

Amanda remarked, "I know that, Bridget. But Lee isn't the best at opening up and I wanted to wait until he felt ready about discussing it."

Lee took Amanda's hand and squeezing it gently stated, "Hey. I told you I'm here for the long haul. Whatever happens, we deal with it together, huh? Even if that means I have to talk to quacks-"

Bridget raised an eyebrow to him and Lee sheepishly remarked, "Uh, sorry. Just a figure of speech. You're a terrific therapist who's done wonders for Amanda but before I met her, that's how I felt about therapy in general. No offense."

Bridget shrugged and responded evenly, "It's all right. Not everyone is able to share their feelings. And some don't feel that therapy is for them-"

Lee chuckled lightly and shook his head commenting, "I forgot. Rick's part of the society. It's okay. I don't mind if he said something to that effect concerning my sessions."

Amanda remarked questioningly, "Rick?"

Lee stated, "Rick Matthews? My head shrink."

Amanda smirked and shook her head smiling as she answered, "Oh."

Bridget questioned, "All right. Lee, what did Dotty say specifically to you about the talk she and Amanda had? "

Lee sighed and replied, "Uh well, she was concerned that Amanda seemed to be shouldering the blame for what happened during the case-"

He then looked at Amanda wondering if he was doing the right thing. But Amanda shrugged and stated, "We have to mention our job in order to explain how the problems came about."

Bridget noticed their joint hesitation and responded, "Lee, Amanda. Whatever you say stays in this office. Unless of course you've committed crimes. Only then am I obligated to reveal the sessions, all right?"

Lee nodded and then told her what he could of his and Amanda's career commenting, "The case was difficult to say the least. We began having problems when she lost her trust in me due to the rape and I couldn't help her because I was being held in a separate area but I heard everything which destroyed me because I couldn't get to her that one time! However, I did ask her to stay at the hotel while I went to check the guy's hideout earlier that evening-"

Amanda retorted, "You said he was dangerous! That alone told me you needed backup!"

Lee cut her off answering, "I assumed you knew to call our guys and have them come! I didn't want you near that psycho! I told you didn't I, that the guy was unhinged?"

Amanda swallowed hard responding, "I made it through the Birol fiasco-"

Lee nodded and answered shakily, "Y-Yeah. You were lucky then but after that experience, don't you think you should have-"

Amanda sighed and commented,"When are you ever going to learn to trust me like I have you all these years?"

Lee argued, "I do trust you! It's just-"

Amanda angrily stated, "Then let me do my damn job! Okay, so I don't like to shoot but I'm learning. Besides, talking your way out of a bad situation sometimes can be a good thing. It throws the suspect off if he or she thinks you're cooperating, right?"

Lee shook his head remarking, "The day of your shooting, I told you to st-stay in the car. Wh-what the hell was I thinking?"

Amanda gulped and covered his hand with her own and commented, "Sweetheart, you had no way of knowing that was going to happen. I don't blame you at all for that-"

Lee took a deep breath and let it out slowly answering, "Can you imagine if you hadn't made it? I mean, you nearly died twice during the operation. Your family didn't know me yet. I didn't know what I was going to tell them if you had died."

Amanda replied quietly, "How about when you got stabbed? Other than my father, I didn't know anyone close enough to me who got really sick. I barely knew your uncle then. It really scared me, you know?"

Bridget responded finally, "Okay. So other than the trust issue, you both seem to be making a concerted effort here to repair your marriage. Working out the little details first usually helps. Have you made lists for each other?"

Lee and Amanda looked at one another and laughed!

Bridget looked confusedly at them and asked, "What's so funny?'

Amanda cleared her throat and remarked as she gestured to Lee, "Ask Mr. "Six pages" over here."

Lee groaned and shrugged stating to Bridget, "It was suggested to me to do a list when we had some difficulty adjusting as newlyweds. It was only a rough draft at that point and I didn't expect her to read it. But she did and it was a while before we got to talking again. Only after I wrote a whole new list telling what I loved about her."

Bridget smiled and nodded answering, "Ah, the old "Get out of the doghouse" syndrome-"

Lee was perplexed and queried, "I'm sorry. What?"

Bridget stated, "Oh, yeah. People have done it for a long time. I had a boyfriend in college and it was going well. We toyed with the idea of living together. So he spent a weekend at my place to try it out. Big mistake! He assumed that I would take care of his laundry and pick up after him and also cook while doing some pretty heavy courses trying to become a therapist."

Lee chuckled querying, "What happened if I may ask?"

Bridget replied, "Oh, I just told him he'd better start learning the things his mother did for him because I was going to be too busy trying to start my career once I got out of college."

Amanda smirked and asked, "And his response was?"

Bridget sighed commenting, "He tried one of those lists. It went something like... I'll do this if you do that-kind of lists. Long story short, he left that Sunday and I never saw him again."

Amanda smiled as she looked at Lee and responded, "Well, Lee cooks but he doesn't pick up very well-"

Lee protested gently, "Hey. I've gotten a lot better since you first knew me, right?"

Amanda nodded patting his hand and answered, "Of course. With my influence-"

Lee sighed stating, "All right, all right. I just don't like to do the "spring cleaning" jazz that you and your mother do, okay? I had enough with the room inspections my uncle did every week when I lived with him."

Amanda smiled remarking, "It's okay, Sweetie. We'll build up slowly."

Lee shook his head and queried tiredly to Bridget, "I think we're done here, don't you?"

Bridget smiled and stated, "Yes, I think we are. Amanda, I feel now that you may not need any more sessions. What do you think?"

Amanda nervously responded, "Are you sure? I mean, what if I " hit a wall" as they say?"

Bridget smiled answering, "Well, you have my card. Just call me if the need arises. But remember, you have the support of your family and friends also to get you through anything you feel unsure about, okay?"

Amanda nodded as she and Lee got up from the couch and stated, "All right. Gee, I don't really know how to thank you for everything you've done."

Bridget put up a hand responding, "It's nothing, really. I merely helped you gain the strength you needed to put yourself back together again. Take care now."

As Amanda and Lee went out to the parking lot to their cars they felt as if the weight of the last few months had been lifted from their shoulders at last!

Lee asked, "The boys and I were gonna get Chinese takeout for tonight. You and Dotty wanna come over?"

Amanda smiled and nodded answering, "Yeah, I think we'd like that. I'll call her when we get back to the office."

Lee smiled remarking, "Let's go..."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Passageway

Chapter 21

When Lee and Amanda returned to their office, Lee's phone rang.

He answered picking the receiver up, "Stetson."

It was Phillip who asked, "Hey, Lee. It's Phillip. Got a minute?"

Lee looked at his watch and then glanced at Amanda who was dialing her phone and asked, "Sure, but you don't. You're probably on your way to your next class before lunch, correct?"

Phillip sighed and answered, "Yeah. But I got permission to call. Uh, Mom's probably with you now, right?"

Lee smiled and responded, "Sure she is. You wanna talk to her?"

Phillip shook his head and said firmly, "No! I mean, not now. I gotta ask you. Are Mom and Grandma still not talking? All Grandma said was that everything was fine and not to worry."

Lee nodded understanding the boy's confusion and commented, "Well, she wasn't lying about that. Things are better. As a matter of fact, they're both coming to dinner tonight when we have Chinese takeout. That'll be great, right?"

Phillip sighed unenthusiastically and remarked, "Yeah, sure."

There was an interruption on Phillip's end and he then stated, "Uh, I gotta go now. See ya later."

Lee responded, "Okay, Chief. See ya-"

The phone clicked and Lee stared at it before hanging up himself and he shook his head as he sat down.

Amanda was finishing up her call as well stating, "I love you too, Mother. I'll call before I leave here to come get you, all right? Okay, bye bye."

She hung up and noticed Lee's worried expression and asked,"Something wrong? That was Phillip you were talking to, right? What's up?"

Lee shrugged and commented, "Beats me. I told him you two were joining us for dinner and he didn't sound all that thrilled for some reason."

Amanda thought for a moment and remarked, "Well Honey, they've been through a lot since this whole thing started. Maybe he isn't convinced that we're all okay now."

Just then her phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

It was Joe who stated, "Hi, it's me. Listen, have you talked to Jamie today?"

Amanda puzzledly replied, "No Joe, but Mother and I will be seeing them at Lee's for dinner tonight. In fact, Lee just got off the phone with Phillip. What's going on?"

Joe shook his head and responded worriedly, "I dunno but Jamie said that Dotty told both boys that things were okay now and not to worry which according to Jamie doesn't mean a whole lot."

Amanda sighed and answered, "Yeah. Well, Lee just had the same feeling from talking to Phillip a minute ago."

Joe stated, "I don't think the boys are convinced that we've all pretty much made up. Whatever Dotty said to them must have been very little. You don't think she's changed her mind about getting custody again, do you?"

Amanda shook her head and remarked quickly, "Oh, no. She already told me she reconsidered. That she isn't persuing it."

Joe sighed and responded, "Well, I'm relieved to hear that. Listen, I'll let you go. Call me if there's a problem later, okay?"

Amanda shrugged and stated, "I will, but I'm sure we'll find out what's bothering them one way or another tonight, Joe. Thanks for calling. Bye."

She hung up and sat down at her desk commenting, "Whew."

Lee asked, "What do you think the kids are worried about, Honey?"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "I have no idea. Let's get some work done and we'll try to figure it out later, huh?"

Lee nodded and they concentrated on their paperwork on their desks.

Meanwhile at school Jamie met Phillip in the hall asking, "Well? What did Lee say?"

Phillip sighed answering, "He said Grandma was right. That they had made up and that they're both coming over for dinner. I say we talk to them and ask them not to lie to us. I mean, we're not kids any more, right?"

Just then Mrs. Dennis approached them stating, "Boys, you're going to be late for your classes. You can talk later."

The boys nodded and remarked, "Yes, Ma'am."

Alma Dennis watched as the King boys hurried away and shook her head thinking, I know something's bothering them. I'll call Dotty later and find out if I can help in any way...

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Passageway

Chapter 22

Amanda came home and changed before she and Dotty were to go to Lee's for dinner. She noticed a slight mood shift with her mother and asked before they left, "Mother, is something wrong?"

Dotty shrugged and stated, "I don't know, Dear. Have you talked to the boys at all today?"

Amanda sensed that things weren't okay at that moment and answered, "No, but Lee talked to Phillip who called the office today. We'll find out what's up with them when we get there."

Dotty sighed and queried, "Well, why didn't you talk to him?"

Amanda responded, "Because I was talking to Joe who talked with Jamie. Oh, this is silly! Let's just go there and get this over with and then try to have a nice dinner, okay?"

Amanda put up a finger and stated, "Just a minute. Let me find out from Lee if homework's done."

She called Lee and asked, "Are the boys set for dinner or do they still have work to do?"

Lee remarked, "No, they've just finished. Are you two on your way?"

Amanda nodded and commented, "Yes. Now, we need to have a talk with them about this morning. We'll see you soon. Bye."

Lee nodded and responded, "Okay. See you shortly. Bye."

They hung up and Dotty and Amanda left.

They arrived at Lee's twenty minutes later and hugging the boys Amanda asked, "So. What's going on, Guys? And don't say nothing because Lee and your grandmother and I know better. Let's sit down and have one of our talks, huh?"

They all sat down and the boys sat there closemouthed and Lee shook his head stating, "All right. C'mon, spill. I'm not ordering the food until we hash this out, huh? Your mother asked a question and she'd like an answer. In fact, we'd all like an answer. So give."

Phillip sighed and answered, "Fine. But we don't want to be lied to any more-"

Dotty sternly remarked, "Young Man, you watch that tone! And when have we ever lied to you?"

Jamie responded querying, "When you were arguing with Mom and Dad about his job and then you said something about how dangerous Mom and Lee's job was. But over the weekend when I asked if you and Mom made up, you said everything was fine and not to worry about it. So, is that why you wanted custody of us? Because of Mom's job with Lee? What's so bad about it? They're film people. That's not dangerous, is it?"

Amanda and Lee looked at one another realizing that some of the truth would have to come out since Dotty knew already!

They then looked at her and she stated shrugging, "It's up to you what you think they can handle at this point. I'm always going to worry, but you can see now why I was concerned about them, hmm?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded commenting, "Yes, we understand. Now Mother, you were acting a little strangely at the house earlier. Was there something I needed to know about?"

Dotty sighed and remarked, "Alma Dennis called earlier this afternoon. She was concerned that the boys were almost late to their classes before lunch-"

Amanda looked at Phillip responding, "That's when you were talking to Lee, right?"

Phillip nodded and answered, "I got permission to call. Anyway, I was just trying to find out about you and Grandma. Lee also said you'd made up-"

Amanda stated quizzically, "Okay then, why didn't you believe him?"

Lee put up a hand and responded to Phillip asking, "I got it. Because of the argument, right? Look, that was a while ago and your mom and grandma have talked lately and worked things out. You really have nothing to worry about here, okay?"

Jamie asked, "Then Mom, what about your job? What's so bad about it that you and Grandma and Dad had to yell?"

Dotty then got up stating, "You know what? I forgot I'm meeting Captain Curt back at the house. I'm making him dinner. I think you three have a lot to discuss. Boys, can I get a big hug from you, please?"

They got up and hugged Dotty stating, "We love you, Grandma."

Dotty kissed both of their cheeks remarking, "I love you as well."

Looking at Amanda she commented, "Dear, don't forget to tell the takeout people about the MSG."

Phillip queried, "What's wrong?"

Amanda responded getting up also,"You had a bad reaction the last time we had Chinese, remember? I won't, Mother. Here, I'll walk you out."

As she and Dotty went out to the elevator Jamie asked, "Lee, Grandma looks kind of sad. Why?"

Lee remarked slowly as Amanda came back in, "Well Ace, because what your mom and I are going to talk to you guys about made her a little upset."

He looked at Amanda and she shook her head. There was no easy way to discuss this topic. Frankly, Amanda never thought she'd have to bring it up to her own children...

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Passageway

Chapter 23

Lee and Amanda were preparing for one of the most serious talks that they'd ever had with the boys.

Amanda cleared her throat and stated, "Okay, Fellas. Um, the job that Lee and I have is not really as documentary filmmakers. That's just a cover for what we really do."

Lee asked, "Do you know what intelligence operatives are?"

Phillip brightened for a moment and replied, "Cool! Like James Bond? You guys are spies?! That is so rad!"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "No, it isn't! It's only rad if we catch the suspects and are able to shut down their operations. Which sometimes we're not able to do and it causes problems in our country as well as the rest of the world."

Lee nodded in agreement stating, "Your mom's right. In this job people can get kidnapped and sometimes killed trying to make things better, no matter how much training they've had. But we all do our best to outsmart the enemies so they can't counter attack. Do you guys understand so far?"

Jamie gulped and responded softly, "H-Have you killed anyone, Mom?"

Amanda shook her head and cupped his cheek commenting, "No, Sweetheart. In fact, I still have an aversion to guns but I'm in training because sometimes it is necessary to carry one. I'll only use it if I absolutely have to in the most dire of situations. I promise you both that Lee and I take every precaution so that we're safe and we'll make sure that you and your grandmother are as well. I don't want you to be frightened by this but sometimes, this job can get a little dangerous."

As the boys sat trying to process what their mother and Lee were saying Amanda remarked with a sigh, "Now. The reason we told you this is because there was an incident a while ago. Do you remember when I found out I was pregnant?"

Phillip nodded and answered, "Yeah. Jamie and I wondered where the kid was gonna end up since we don't have a lot of room in the house."

Lee stated, "And I told you we'd figure it out later, didn't I?"

The boys nodded and Amanda replied, "Yes. But the reason I'm bringing this up is because I thought it was Lee's but it turned out I was mistaken after all."

She hesitated for a moment looking at Lee but he squeezed her hand in encouragement and nodded stating quietly, "It's all right, Sweetheart. Go ahead."

Swallowing hard Amanda responded, "I know you had the talk with your dad about girls a while ago but I need to tell you something else. Sometimes a man will try to use force to get a woman to do what he wants. It's an act of violence called rape..."

The boys looked at each other and then at her suddenly feeling uneasy and then nodded slowly for her to continue.

Amanda slowly remarked, "Well, Lee and I were out in California on a case trying to track down someone who stole some plans from the government. Now, Lee found out where this man was hiding and went after him. He asked me to stay behind because the man wasn't in his right mind according to various sources we had. But I'm his partner so I wanted to watch his back thinking I could handle it."

She paused for a moment remembering as she gulped and stated tearfully, "Before we knew what was happening, he confiscated our guns and separated us telling us we ruined his plan and that we would be sorry."

Amanda took a deep breath and let it out slowly responding in anger, "He put Lee in another area of his hideout and ch-chained him to the wall. H-He then had me on his bed and h-he forced himself sexually on me! Boys, it is NEVER okay to be this way with any woman! When a woman says no, she means it!"

Phillip and Jamie rushed to hug Amanda as she cried and they tried to comfort her commenting, "It's okay, Mom. We're here!"

Amanda held them tightly and answered painfully, "Th-Thank you, Boys. I love you! I'm sorry that I frightened you but I wanted you to understand how hard this job can be sometimes."

Phillip pulled back a moment and stated angrily, "Where is that clown? I'll take care of him!"

Lee chuckled slightly and touseled the boy's head responding gently, "Whoa! Easy there, Tiger! It's okay. Our people came the next morning and found us and killed him. E-Everything's fine now. You guys don't have to worry, all right?"

Amanda sighed and nodded getting a tissue as she answered clearing her throat, "Lee's right, Honey. Besides with you and your brother and Lee at my side, no one would dare to mess with me!"

Jamie added, "Don't forget Grandma, Mom!"

Lee shook his head and sighed remarking, "Oh, she's definitely not one to be messed with either!"

Amanda calmer now stated, "Okay. Now if there aren't any more questions then I say we order dinner, huh? I'm starving."

Jamie then queried, " Just one. When you lost the baby, when did you find out it wasn't Lee's?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, " Not until some time later when I realized that the timetable I had didn't match to when Lee and I were together."

Phillip then asked, "Bet you weren't sad about it after that, right?"

Amanda swallowed hard and she responded, "Actually I was a little because you see, it was a part of me and it would've been a part of you being your half sister or brother. Had that man lived, we'd never let him know about the child."

Phillip was puzzled and queried, "You mean even though he did that stuff, you still would've had the baby?"

Amanda nodded and touched his cheek and responded softly, "Yes, Sweetie. Lee and I talked it over and he told me that no matter what, he'd stand by me whether or not I wanted to keep the baby because we didn't know for sure at the time whose it was."

Lee cleared his throat commenting, "Yeah. I assume you know what abortion is, right?"

Phillip and Jamie both nodded and Jamie remarked, "Gee Mom, I never thought you'd wanna do anything like that."

Amanda sighed clearing her throat stating, "No, not ordinarily. But I thought about it when I first found out I was pregnant but only for a moment. I was scared, you know? I-I didn't know what to do at first. But Lee assured me that it would be all right and he'd be there for me no matter what I decided. But then later I thought what if I went through with the abortion and it had been Lee's? I was really confused."

After a moment Lee answered, "All right, can we please table this for another time? I'm getting hungry myself."

Amanda put up a hand and responded, "One more thing, Sweetheart."

She put her arms around her sons and remarked firmly to them, "We need you to understand something else here. What we've told you stays with us and Grandma and your dad. Your dad knows some of what we do but I didn't tell him about California. Only about my shooting, not the rape. I-I'll tell him later about that. Will you promise to keep it to yourselves, please?"

Lee stated, "Also if you have any questions about anything we've covered here ask us later, all right? That's what we're here for."

The boys nodded and Jamie piped up, "Now can we get the food?"

Amanda mockingly shrugged and teasingly poked Jamie responding, "I guess unless "someone" has another question-"

Jamie then whined, "Aww, Mom!"

They all laughed and Lee got on the phone to order dinner while the boys went to wash up.

Amanda then went to the kitchen to get wine for Lee and herself. As she got the glasses out of the cupboard and put them on the counter she suddenly felt Lee's arms around her from behind and he pecked her cheek asking, "You feeling better now?"

Amanda nodded slowly and went back into his arms sighing as she responded softly, "Much. How long until dinner arrives?"

Lee looked at his watch and then nibbled her neck whispering, "Not long enough-"

Just then Phillip yelled asking, "Hey, Lee? We set up the asteroid video game! Wanna play?!"

Lee growled into Amanda's shoulder as she giggled and then pushed him gently away answering her son, "He'll be right there, Guys!"

Lee kissed her and stated, "I swear, those two got the bad timing gene from your mother!"

Amanda playfully pushed him out of the kitchen whispering, "You hush now! We'll have time together later, all right?"

As Lee left, Amanda was relieved at how the evening turned out and felt that things were finally falling into place for them knowing soon enough they'd all be back home where they belonged...

The End


End file.
